Creature Comforts
by Trufreak89
Summary: Even centuries old vampires need their creature comforts; for Carmilla, the comfort of home is a stolen yellow pillow. (Carmilla/Laura. Post episode 23.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Creature Comforts

**Summary: **Even centuries old vampires need their creature comforts; for Carmilla, the comfort of home is a stolen yellow pillow.

**A/N:** Set after episode 23. Camilla/Laura, with hints of Laura/Danny.

* * *

"Move!" Carmilla growled at the two unlucky freshmen who had wandered in to her path. What the human girls were doing up so early in the first place was as much a mystery as what they were doing lingering around outside Carmilla's room. She shoved one of them aside as she threw open the door to her shared dorm-room. It was almost dawn, with the sun just starting to crawl its way over the horizon, and the vampire was in dire need of her bed. She didn't bother to switch on the light as she closed the door behind her, casting the room back in to total darkness. Carmilla didn't need any lights to guide her path, she could see perfectly well in the dark; she was comfortable in it's embrace.

Her human room mate remained fast asleep while Carmilla padded soundlessly over to the fridge. She took out her 'soy milk' and drank it straight from the carton. The cold, day old blood was hardly appetizing, but it would see her through the day. Feeding had been easier since Laura had discovered her predilection for human blood. Carmilla no longer needed to worry about hiding her true nature from the other girl; her only concern was in trying not to bite her again. She'd been forced to feed from her room mate only days earlier, to regain her strength before going after Will. They were still waiting for the fallout from the dean finding out that Carmilla was working against her again, but at least by biting the other girl Carmilla had made her off limits to any other vampires that might be roaming the halls of Silas. Not that Laura saw it that way of course. She'd gotten all pissy with her about it.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Carmilla placed the milk carton back in the fridge. She glanced at the sleeping form of her room mate, pausing by her bed to watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Laura had kicked the covers away at some point during the night, and she was lying on her back, her hair splayed out across her precious yellow pillow. Carmilla eyed the pillow enviously, coveting it for herself. Laura's alarm would go off at any minute, and once she had dressed and gone off to class, Carmilla would be free to steal the pillow back. They had a sort of unofficial time-share when it came to Laura's pillow. Though the human girl griped about it, it wasn't like she was using it during the day time anyway.

"Morning, Sunshine." Carmilla greeted her room mate as she finally stirred, just a few seconds before her alarm started shrieking. The other girl grunted something indecipherable back as she shut off her alarm with a smack of her hand; Laura Hollis wasn't much of a morning person. She stamped around the room with a face like thunder whilst she was getting ready. She took her clothes in to the bathroom with her, ready to put straight on once she got out of the shower. Where Camilla was happy to parade around their shared room half-dressed, Laura was a lot more conservative. She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and towelling her hair dry. She was wearing a button down shirt, with a collar high enough to hide the bite mark on the side of her neck. So far, she'd been able to hide it from Danny and the others, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Laura paused in front of her laptop, using it's camera as a mirror as she applied a liberal amount of concealer over the bite. Camilla watched from her bed, amused by the frown that appeared on the tiny human's face while her fingers ran over the bite marks; the marks Carmilla had left on her creamy white flesh. The vampire felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of overwhelming hunger and desire. She closed her eyes over, trying to ignore the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of the other girl's heart. Thinking she was already asleep for the day, Laura didn't bother to say goodbye as she left. Carmilla waited a beat, before climbing back out of bed to snatch the favoured pillow from Laura's bed. The human's scent was all over it. Carmilla took a deep, heady, breath as she lay back down, curled up with the stolen cushion.

The sun had climbed steadily in to the sky, draining the vampire of all her energy. It took less than a minute for her eyes to close over, and the day to take her. Carmilla was at her weakest during the day, when the sun made it impossible for her to venture outside. She could fight the exhaustion that the daylight brought on, but trying to remain awake would expend more energy than she cared to waste. She had spent the last few days sleeping right from dawn until dusk, so as not to wake up feeling too hungry. She was old enough to control her compulsion for human blood, but getting a taste of Laura's had left her craving the sweet nectar that ran through her room mate's veins. The human girl still held a grudge from the first time Carmilla had fed from her, so she was pretty sure she wouldn't be happy with the vampire going back for seconds.

Though her body was still, Carmilla's mind was still racing while she slept. Memories of her mother and her long, arduous past, became tangled with thoughts of Laura; and of Elle. It had been years since Carmilla had allowed herself to think of her long gone lover. She had lured dozens upon dozens of girls to their deaths at the hands of her mother over the centuries, but none of them had ever lingered in her heart the way Elle had. The daughter of a General in the Austrian service, Elle had been a striking, yet demure, girl; who had been far too trusting of the distraught young woman whose carriage had overturned right outside her home. Elle and her father had taken pity on Carmilla and invited her in to their home while she recovered from the accident. The superficial cuts and bruises had quickly healed, but Carmilla had stayed on in their household for quite some time. Reluctant to hand the general's daughter over to the creature that Carmilla she called a mother. That had been the first time that the younger vampire had ever dared to betray her maker, who she owed her very life to, but Elle's innocent and beauty had captured her heart. The girl had been so loyal and trusting, willing to see the good in even the blackest of souls.

Laura was a lot like that too. She had known her old room mate, Bettsy, for only a few short weeks, yet she had committed herself to finding out the truth about her disappearance, no matter the personal cost to herself. The Hollis girl was loyal to a fault. Hell, even after finding out her new room mate was a _vampire_, she had still tried to protect Carmilla. Had still trusted her to do the right thing, and stay and protect her from Will and the dean. Where others, like Danny, only looked at her and saw a monster, Laura looked deeper than that. She saw the _person_ Carmilla had once been. The one she could be again... if only she could shake herself free from the grip of her mother's evil.

Thoughts of the dean, and even of Elle, began to fade as Carmilla's mind settled on her human room mate. She thought of the soft, pale skin of Laura's neck, and of the way the tiny girl had gasped as Carmilla's fangs had sunk right in to her neck. The exchange had been over in seconds, just long enough for the vampire to draw enough blood to give her the strength to face her younger sibling; but it had been long enough for Carmilla to feel the way Laura's body had eagerly responded to her touch.

The day passed in a haze of racy dreams, all of which involved Laura. Carmilla was enjoying a particularly titillating daydream, in which she was treating her room mate to the same rope play she'd inflicted on her, when reality came crashing back. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her head drop. The human who had occupied so much of her brain lately was standing over her, wearing a scowl and clutching her pillow against her chest. "How many times do I have to tell ysou to quit taking this?" She demanded in a shrill voice that had Carmilla wincing as she sat up on her bed. Her mind was still foggy with the last tendrils of sleep.

Only moments ago she'd had Laura pinned beneath her, writhing in ecstasy as she moaned the vampire's name over and over; the girl standing before her looked in dire need of a similar kind of release. Dark circles framed Laura's tired eyes. Between fearing for her life and studying for a make up test in her English Lit class, she had barely slept in days. The lines on her brow had seemed to become permanently engraved there, especially when she was looking in Carmilla's direction.

"It's not like you were using it, Cupcake." The vampire masquerading as a teenager shrugged at Laura, wearing that obnoxiously smug smirk of hers. The older girl's constant air of superiority was starting to grate on Laura's last nerve.  
"Well you're not wearing your leather pants, but you don't see me putting them on, do you?" The human snapped back, refusing to roll over so easily. She wasn't all that bothered by her room mate stealing her pillow; her anger was more a manifestation of everything that had happened over the last couple of months at Silas. Laura was physically and mentally exhausted, and so close to breaking that Carmilla almost found herself quietly relenting with her teasing; _almost. _

"Feel free to jump in to my pants any time, Cutie." She leered at the other girl. Her dark, piercing eyes lingered, until Laura finally gave in and looked away with a blush. The rush of blood to the human's cheeks had Carmilla standing up and making her way over to the fridge. She finished off what was left of the blood in her milk carton, and washed it down with a beer.

Laura was standing on her side of the room, busying herself with a bit of light tidying. Which in itself wasn't unusual for her, but the tiny girl's body was practically humming with a nervous kind of energy; Carmilla's curiosity was instantly piqued. "What's up, Buttercup? No snappy comeback? No lecture on morality?"  
"I don't have time to play your little games." Laura answered without looking up from the pile of clothes she was busy stuffing in to laundry basket - all of which belonged to Carmilla, of course. "Danny's coming over to help me study for my make up test, and this place is a mess."  
"Danny..." Carmilla bristled as she said the Amazonian-like girl's name. There had hardly been any love lost between them even before she had discovered Carmilla was a blood-sucking fiend. Her intentions toward Laura were obvious, as was the tiny girl's blatant interest in her back. Carmilla could think of a thousand ways she would rather spend her night than stay in watching the two humans fumble awkwardly over their repressed sexual desires.

"I guess I'll leave you two kids to it." She tried not to appear like she was sulking as she pulled on her leather jacket, flicking her long dark curls out from under the collar as Laura finally looked her way. "You know how it is. Places to see, people to do." She tossed a wink at her long suffering room mate. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Cupcake."  
"Wow, that narrows it down." Laura snorted in response.

Carmilla was already out of the door, vanishing in a haze of black smoke. She didn't feel like partying, not when her mood was so black. She didn't trust herself around her helpless human coeds while she was feeling so low. In the past, she would have cheered herself up with a couple of the walking _Happy Meals _that littered the college campus; but she didn't feel like feeding either. Besides, she had been trying her best not to overdo it with feeding on her fellow students. And not just because she wanted to keep a low profile with the dean, the last thing Carmilla wanted was for Laura to get pissed with her for snacking on someone she knew. She was trying her best to be better. It was the simple minded, foolish kind of thinking that her tiny human room mate inspired in her; that she could actually change.

Carmilla stole away to the observatory tower on top of the library, knowing it would be deserted. Even the keenest astronomers amongst the students of Silas university knew better than to risk going in to the building that housed the library after nightfall. She sat with her legs dangling over the ledge of the observation deck, steadily making her way through the pack of smokes she had in her jacket pocket. The stars were hidden from her by the thick storm clouds hanging overhead, denying her the simple pleasure of gazing upon entities even older than herself. A light rain started some time during the night, but neither the precipitation, nor the cold wind from the south bothered the ancient vampire. She was lost in her own thoughts, wondering how she could have let herself fall so hard for the human girl she shared a room with.

Laura had to be high up on the dean's list of potential victims, that much was obvious from Carmilla being housed with her. She had no idea what her mother did with the girls that she delivered to her, but she knew that she would do anything to make sure Laura avoided finding out. The other girl had quickly grown on her, and Carmilla had known from almost the start that she needed to make sure Laura outright hated her. She couldn't risk gaining her room mate's favour, for fear of the dean snatching her away; just like she'd done with Elle. Carmilla had learned long ago that it was better to never have the thing you desired the most, than to get it and have it taken away from you.

Letting out a lungful of smoke, she watched it dissipate in to the early morning air. She'd spent the whole night perched in the tower, hoping to avoid her room mate all together. It would be easier to resist the siren call of Laura's blood, not to mention those sad puppy-dog eyes of hers, if she just flat out kept her distance from the other girl. The sun was already up by the time Carmilla made it back to her dorm. Perry greeted her with an enthusiastic wave and an over eager smile as she passed her open door. The vampire was too tired to even scowl at the perky floor don. She gave her and LaFontaine a blank stare, before carrying on to her own room. Carmilla was suffering for not feeding properly the night before. Her limbs felt heavy and sluggish, like they were filled with lead, and every step she took felt like a personal battle.

"You're still here..." Carmilla sighed, too exhausted to hide her disappointment at finding her room mate still sitting on her bed. Laura instantly jumped to her feet, getting on the defensive.  
"Where have you been? It's been light for like an hour already! I tried calling you, and the phone just kept ringing and ringing-"  
"Chillax, _Mom._" She rolled her eyes at the panicky human. "I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"I can see that." Laura growled out, her fists clenched at her sides. "Sorry for caring that you might have been attacked and killed, or that you'd melted in the sun! Next time I won't bother!" She huffed at the older girl as she went to barge past her, out the door. Carmilla caught hold of her wrist, her own expression softening.  
"Just wait...I don't _melt _in the sun." Her words of reassurance were taken the wrong way, as Laura thought she was mocking her. The human girl more wrenched her arm free from Carmilla's light grip and glared at her before storming out to go to class. "...thanks for worrying." Tears pricked at the corner of the vampire's eyes. Sheer exhaustion and hunger had left her more emotional than usual. She dropped down on to Laura's bed, burying her face in the other girl's pillow and taking comfort in her scent. She would lie there a minute, until she could be bothered to climb in to her own bed. Just one more minute, that's what she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me!" Laura huffed as she found her room-mate asleep in her bed. When she'd asked Carmilla to stop stealing her pillow, she'd never imagined that she'd just go ahead and steal her whole bed. "Carmilla!" Laura snapped at the other girl. Something about letting sleeping vampires lie flashed through her mind, but she was too tired and frustrated to pay it any attention. Her afternoon classes had been cancelled. Something to do with the Alchemy Club flooding the lecture hall with vegetable soup - Laura had learned not to ask too many questions when it came to the goings on of that particular society. She'd been up half the night, studying for her make up exam, and all Laura wanted to do was fall in to bed.

"Carmilla!" She tried shaking her, but the sun was still out, and the sleeping vampire couldn't be roused. With a heavy sigh, the teenager gave up and dropped down on to Carmilla's bed. She kicked off her tennis shoes and lay down, figuring she might as well make the most of the empty bed. It had been a long couple of days. Laura felt like she had barely slept since Will had let Carmilla loose, revealing himself to be a vampire too. She was terrified he was going to come back for her, or even worse, that the dean would show up. Given what they were up against, the bat-wing charm tied around her wrist just didn't seem like adequate protection; maybe she could use it to shove down Will's throat if he tried to bite her.

Laura's fingers inadvertently moved to the marks on her neck. She still couldn't believe her room mate had actually bitten her. There had been nothing sensual, or pleasurable about Carmilla sinking her teeth in to Laura's neck. It had actually hurt like hell. Laura found herself scowling at the vampire just thinking about it, even if Carmilla was fast asleep and, effectively, dead to the world. "Stupid vampire..." She muttered; though not too loudly. The teenager let out a heavy sighed as she settled down on Carmilla's bed. She had her make up test first thing. It would make more sense to catch a few hours of sleep now, so she could stay up all night studying. It was hard to settle in someone else's bed. The silk sheets were cold against Laura's skin, and the pillows were too lumpy. It was no wonder Carmilla was always stealing hers from her. Laura tossed and turned, struggling to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. Eventually, her exhaustion took over and she fell flat out.

When Carmilla finally stirred, some time in the later afternoon, her thirst had grown even stronger than before. She could feel the tips of her fangs aching for release. The first few dozen times that she had fed, with her newly grown fangs ripping through her gums, it had been unpleasant, almost painful even. Now though, her fangs could practically descend without her even realising. The centuries old vampire pulled herself up out of bed and on to her feet, intending to go and procure herself some more blood from the local hospital, when she spotted the tiny figure curled up on her bed.

Laura's eyes were closed over, and for one fleeting moment of mindless panic,Carmilla thought that she was dead. That Will, or her mother, had killed the human to punishment her and left the body in Carmilla's bed for her to find. Her fears evaporated as she caught sight of the steady rise and fall of her room mate's chest. Laura was just sleeping...in Carmilla's bed. "Stupid human." The vampire shook her head. Laura had literally walked right in to the lion's den, and then decided to lie down and take a nap. The tiny human girl had no sense of self preservation whatsoever. She and LaFontaine were always running off doing stupid, crazy things. Carmilla wouldn't have been all that surprised to find the redhead with her, but Laura was all on her own. Curled up on top of the covers, her expression peaceful, she looked far younger than her nineteen years. It was incredible that someone so childlike and innocent had even made it to such an age.

Carmilla crept closer to the bed, kneeling to carefully examine the sleeping girl's features. She looked more at ease than Carmilla had seen her in days. She gently ran a finger along the strong curve of Laura's jaw, trailing it down to her neck. The vampire was torn between waking her and letting her sleep. She cast a glance at the window. The curtains were drawn over, blocking out the sun, but Carmilla could still feel the daytime prickling at her skin. It would be hours before night fell, but going out in the daylight would only expend more of the vampire's energy, making her thirst even more intense. Deciding she could wait a few more hours before eating, she moved with careful precision, climbing in to bed beside her sleeping room mate.

Laura was curled up on the far side of the single bed, pressed up against the wall. She would have to climb over Carmilla if she wanted to get back up, which would be sure to wake the sleeping vampire. She'd probably get an ear bashing from the other girl when she woke up and found Carmilla lying beside her, but it would be worth it. The human's body was soft and inviting, and Carmilla struggled to keep her hands off of it at the best of times. She lay down on her side, her hands tucked under her head as she watched Laura sleep. Lying in the small bed, their faces were only inches apart. It wouldn't take much effort on Carmilla's part to lean in and brush her lips against Laura's; the other girl might even wake up and return the kiss.

"What are you doing to me, Cupcake?" She shook her head with a soft sigh. It had been decades since she had allowed herself to grow close to a mortal. It was a long time to be alone. There had been plenty of girls of course, and not all of them had been for her mother, but Carmilla hadn't actually fallen for anyone since she'd lost Elle. It was just her luck to fall for a human with a death wish. Laura would be lucky to make it to the other side of twenty. If the dean didn't kill her by the end of term, then a rabid library book or a poisonous giant mushroom probably would. Carmilla had already made an unspoken pledge to do what she could to protect her tiny human; she just hoped her best would be good enough.

* * *

The first thing Laura Hollis' sleep filled eyes registered on waking, was the mass of dark curls right in front of her face. Laura wasn't the type to wake up with strangers in her bed. It was almost a relief when she sat up and realised that the girl lying beside her was no stranger; then the implication of sleeping with a vampire dawned on her. Her hands shot up to her neck as her fingers searched for any signs of a fresh bite. Carmilla stirred beside her, turning over to face the frantic human with a frown. "What time is it?"  
"What the hell are you doing crawling in to bed with me?" Laura demanded, ignoring the vampire's question. Carmilla was in no rush to answer as she stretched out, like a cat lying out in the sun.

"You're in _my_ bed, Creampuff." She eventually replied, wearing a smug grin. She sat up, propping herself up on one elbow.  
"Because you were in mine!" Laura spluttered back. She scurried back to sit against the wall, bringing her knees up in front of her chest, as though terrified Carmilla might pounce on her at any moment. The last time she'd been on the other girl's bed she'd been bitten.  
"And now I'm in mine..." Carmilla shrugged indifferently. She'd been expecting the other girl's reaction, so she was hardly fazed by it. Laura scowled at her, clearly annoyed by the unplanned sleepover; she really was adorable when she was mad.

"Great, now stay out of mine!" The teenager snapped. She moved to climb over Carmilla, just like she wanted. She waited until Laura had one leg in the air, before swiping the other one out from under her. She fell forward, right on top of the smirking vampire. Laura's face hovered over Carmilla's. Her eyes darted subconsciously down to the older girl's lips,and then back up again. It would take a machete to cut through the simmering tension between them. Carmilla was sure the tiny girl was about to kiss her; it was written all over her face. She sat up to accommodate her, but the moment was ruined as their door burst open.

Laura flew across to the other bed so fast that she could have passed for a vampire herself. She was red-faced and breathing pretty hard as LaF and Perry walked in. The science one was jabbering on about something or other, while the floor don glanced distastefully at the chaos and disorder that made up Carmilla's side of the room. She looked like she was itching to clean it up. Carmilla could sympathise with her; she had an itch of her own that she had been dying to scratch for weeks. With her room mate otherwise occupied, she'd have to make do with going out to feed. She slipped out, leaving Laura and the league of super freaks without a word, though they didn't seem to notice. She passed Danny on the way out. No doubt she was off to join the others. They would welcome her arrival, Laura most of her all. Her whole face would probably light up like a Christmas tree when the TA walked trough the door.

Carmilla suddenly found she'd lost her appetite. Instead of taking off for the hospital, she retreated to the sanctuary of the astronomy tower. She ignored the hunger pangs in her stomach as she tried to lose herself among the stars. Few things in existence were older than her mother, but stars were one of them. There was something strangely comforting in that fact. The heavens above had existed for aeons, and they would live on long after the likes of Carmilla and her mother had been reduced to dust.

Laura couldn't concentrate on what LaF was trying to tell her about the brain goo they'd found on the dorm room floor. She kept staring, longingly, at the pile of books on her desk. She really couldn't afford to fail her test in the morning. She should have been studying, not getting a lecture on parasites. Not even Danny showing up could improve her mood. They were gearing up to go in to full crisis mode, and Laura really couldn't deal with anymore drama. She was a freshman in college, she wasn't supposed to be worrying about vampires and parasites, and abducted coeds. Her dad had wanted her to go to school somewhere closer, but she'd insisted on going out of state. Silas had seemed idyllic on paper, just far enough from home to give her the autonomy she so desperately craved, but close enough to give her the added security of having her father nearby at the same time.

Not for the first time, Laura found herself wondering whether she should swallow her pride and call him to come get her. There was a good chance she wouldn't make it through her freshman year if things kept going the way they had been. It would be so easy for her to leave and find another school, preferably one that didn't have a haunted library. It wouldn't be so easy to leave behind the hidden world she'd been so suddenly, and violently, exposed to. Bettsy would still be missing, and Carmilla would still be at the mercy of her mother's wrath; Laura couldn't abandon either of them.

Eventually, her friends all left Laura's dorm room, leaving her to study. Danny had offered to stay and tutor her, but Laura felt bad enough about failing her English lit test, she didn't want to feel like she'd only passed because of Danny. She had to stand on her own two feet; that was the whole point of moving away to college. Carmilla didn't bother coming back to the room. Laura figured she was probably off brooding, or at some party somewhere, shamelessly flirting with doe-eyed freshman girls. Not that she would be bothered if Carmilla was hooking up. What did she care? It wasn't like she was missing the other girl's company or anything. Sure, she was sitting on Carmilla's bed, but that was just to pay her back for constantly stealing her pillow. It made total sense for her to be lying with one of Carmilla's pillows tucked under her chin while she poured over her notes for her midterm.

"Looks like someone's burning the midnight oil." Laura's eyes snapped open as a sultry voice purred in her ear. She was still lying on the other girl's bed, she'd fallen asleep with her notebook still resting on her chest, and Carmilla had caught her red-handed. "You're making quite a habit out of climbing in to my bed, aren't you, Creampuff?"  
"I uh...I..." Laura sounded flustered as she struggled to come up with a retort. The teenager was still half asleep, and Carmilla's hand seemed to have found its way on to her knee. "Um, Carm...could you maybe move your hand?"  
"Sure can, Cutie." The vampire smirked as she moved her hand further up Laura's thigh. The younger girl made a noise like a startled animal as Carmilla's fingers brushed over one of her more sensitive areas.

"Wow, that wasn't _quite _what I meant. I'll just get back in to my own bed, I'm sure you want yours back..." Laura tried to push her hand away, but Carmilla refused to budge.  
"I want a lot of things, Laura..." Carmilla's voice took on a huskier tone as she moved to straddle her tiny room mate. Laura had never heard the other girl say her name before; coming from Carmilla's lips, it almost sounded like a threat; or an invitation. It was hard to work out which. Laura couldn't exactly think straight with the vampire hovering over her.  
"Do you want my pillow tonight? Because you can have it-" She started rambling, only to have Carmilla cut her off mid-sentence, crushing their lips together in a kiss that made Laura's eyes close, and her toes curl.

Her eyes were still curled over as Carmilla pulled away, leaving Laura hanging expectantly. When she finally opened them again, she found the vampire wearing a particularly smug expression. "Remember that little lecture you gave me, about the things on _your_ side of the room belonging to _you?" _Carmilla started, and only continued when Laura nodded. "Well, Cupcake, _you _are on _my _side of the room. I guess that means you're all mine..." Carmilla's fangs appeared without warning, and she lurched forward, intending to sink them in to the soft, yielding flesh of her room mate's neck.

"Don't eat me!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs. She sat bolt upright in bed, only realising she was alone as she looked around frantically, and found the room empty. It was light outside, Laura had fallen asleep some time before dawn. She'd been awake for most of the night, studying for her impending English exam. A quick glance at her watch told her she only had half an hour until she was due to sit the exam; she'd have to be quick about showering, or she'd be taking the test on an empty stomach.

The night passed by in a blur for Carmilla. She had been so lost in memories of centuries past that she'd barely even noticed the sun come up. It was only as her eyelids began to drop that she realised it was morning. There were students milling around in the quad below. The whole campus was alive with activity. It was a safe bet that Laura had probably gone to class already, so Carmilla finally dragged herself to her feet and headed back to the dorm. It had been stupid of her not to feed the previous night. It had been days since she'd fed properly. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, but she was still weak from her time in captivity. With the sun beating down on her, draining her of what little energy she had left, Carmilla was almost unconscious by the time she made it to the third floor.

"Carmilla? Are you okay?" She was slumped against the bannister at the top of the stairs as a familiar voice called out to her.  
"Just peachy." She growled back at a worried looking LaFontaine. Carmilla could hardly blame the younger girl for being wary as she slowly approached the vampire; she probably looked like she was starving. "What are you doing?" She demanded as LaFontaine wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled one of Carmilla's over her shoulder.

"Giving you my help, even if you're too damn old and stubborn to ask for it!"  
"Less of the old." Carmilla grumbled. With some careful manoeuvring, they made it back to the dorm room she shared with Laura. Just as she'd guessed, the other girl had already left for her classes.

"This will have to do." LaFontaine announced, dropping the vampire on to Laura's bed. The older girl was practically a dead weight to carry. She was already out of it before LaF threw the comforter over her. She closed the door behind her on her way out. Lying in Laura's bed, with her face buried in her room mate's pillow, and human girl's scent surrounding her, Carmilla finally succumbed to her exhaustion. 

* * *

"Not again..." Laura groaned as she walked in to her dorm room and found Carmilla in her bed. She'd done somewhat better in her make up exam than in the first one, but she'd had to stay up all night to manage it. She'd left the lecture theatre with only one thing on her mind: crawling in to bed and pulling the covers up over her head. Her less than considerate room mate had thrown a spanner in the works. For the second day in a row, Laura tried to wake the sleeping vampire, without success. She eyed Carmilla's bed, but the vampire wasn't the only one with a stubborn streak. "No! I am sleeping in_ my_ bed!" She announced, determined to stand up for herself for once; at least that's how she justified kicking off her shoes and climbing under the covers, settling down next to the vampire.

It was her bed. Her _territory. _Laura was just claiming it back... so what if she cuddled up to her room mate a little closer than she needed to? If Carmilla had a problem with it, then she should have fallen asleep in her own damn bed.


	3. Chapter 3

If Laura Hollis possessed a lick of sense, then she probably wouldn't have crawled in to bed with a three hundred year old vampire; it turned out Carmilla moved around a lot in her sleep. Laura had woken up to find herself trapped, with one of the other girl's arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her down. Carmilla's face was buried in the crook of her room mate's neck, though her fangs were thankfully tucked away. Laura squirmed, trying to free herself without waking her captor. When that didn't work, she decided on a more direct approach and tried to lift Carmilla's arm up. It wouldn't budge. Even while sleeping, the vampire was unbelievably strong.

"Damn...it...stupid...vampire..." She grunted each word as she strained to try and move the arm from around her waist. After a moment of struggling, she managed to lift it an inch; only for it to drop right back down as Carmilla stirred. "Give me a break!" The human sighed, oblivious to the smile slowly creeping over the other girl's lips. Carmilla had been awake for hours. She'd awoken to find the tiny girl curled up beside her, and had been quite content for her to remain there. She would never admit that to Laura though. She let the frustrated teenager struggle on for a few more minutes, before finally ending her suffering.

"Stop wiggling." She grumbled, and Laura froze instantly. Carmilla could just imagine the guilty look that was no doubt playing on her face. She adjusted her hold on the human, letting her hand settle a little lower on her stomach while she nuzzled the side of her neck. The vampire felt her hunger stirring again when Laura's pulse quickened in response to her teasing. "Mmmm, you smell so good..."  
"Okay, lemme go!" Laura slapped at her arm, until Carmilla finally released her hold on her. She scrambled away so quickly that she ended up falling right off the bed. Carmilla propped herself up on her elbow as she peered over the edge of the bed, wearing an amused smile.  
"Whatcha doing on the floor, Creampuff?"  
"What are you doing in my bed? Again!"

Carmilla shrugged her slender shoulders in response. "I guess the science one left me here. She found me on the landing this morning."  
"LaF? She brought you back here? What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor-"  
"I'm fine." Carmilla cut the frantic human off. Her concern was endearing, but unnecessary. "I was just tired. I haven't fed properly lately, so I'm feeling a little crappy...which, by the way, is _completely_ your fault."  
"Can I do anything? Do you want me to go get you some blood?" Laura's brow knitted with concern as she sat up on her knees.  
"Not unless you're planning on opening up a vein."

Carmilla had meant it as a joke, but her twisted humour went straight over the tiny human's head. "...okay." After a moment's thought, Laura climbed back on to the bed. The vampire arched her brow at her, she really _didn't_ have any sense of self-preservation.  
"Seriously, how are you even still alive?" Carmilla shook her head in disdain. "I don't need your blood. I can go get my own dinner,_ thank you very much._"  
"You're white as a sheet, and you look like you can barely support your own head right now. Let me help." Laura shuffled closer to the starving vampire. She pulled her hair back, before offering her exposed neck to her. Carmilla had fed from her before, and though it had hurt, it had been over and done with quickly. Laura was confident she could go through with it again.

"You're an idiot." Carmilla growled at her room mate, with her eyes fixed on the spot where the carotid artery ran down Laura's neck. "You're offering yourself to a hungry vampire! I could drain you dry and kill you!"  
"You won't!" Laura argued, her voice strong with conviction. "I trust you." She craned her neck, offering it up to the vampire. Carmilla took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent that had haunted her for weeks on end. She could practically still taste the other girl's overly sweet blood on her lips from the last time she'd fed from her.  
"You really shouldn't..." She sighed, though she'd given up fighting her desires. She tugged Laura on to her lap, and the human let out a startled gasp.

Carmilla felt the other girl's entire body tense as she brought a hand up to her neck. She tried to move slowly, to reassure her tiny human that she wasn't going to hurt her. Carmilla hadn't been all that careful the first time she'd fed from her. She'd wanted it to hurt, to teach Laura a lesson for holding her captive. "I'll be gentle." She promised, this time making Laura shudder for entirely different reasons as she lightly ran her fingers along the line of her jaw. This softer side of the vampire was a rare sight, and it seemed like Laura was the only one privileged enough to see it. The determined teenager nodded resolutely, readying herself for the inevitable pain of being bitten.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Carmilla finally leant forward, her lips finding Laura's neck. "Uh, Carm?" Laura frowned when she failed to feel any razor sharp teeth sinking in to her neck, instead she felt the other girl's soft lips planting feather light kisses against her collarbone. It felt good; too good. Laura had to bite back a moan as Carmilla sucked at her throat without actually breaking the skin.  
"Relax." She purred at the bewildered human and cupped the back of her neck. "It's just get the blood pumping." It was also completely unnecessary, but Carmilla wasn't about to admit that; she wanted to taste the younger girl in every way she could. Once Laura finally started to relax against her, Carmilla finally bit down. She'd chosen to open up the old bite marks, not wanting to leave any fresh evidence for Laura's annoying friends to find.

Laura's nails dug in to the vampire's shoulders as her grip tightened in response, but the pain only lasted for a second. Once Carmilla's fangs had pierced the flesh, the discomfort started to subside. Laura's second time as a blood donor wasn't entirely unpleasant. One of Carmilla's hands was cupping the back of her neck, with the pad of her thumb rubbing soothing circles in to the skin there; the ministrations were having an unexpected effect further down Laura's body. She was so preoccupied that she almost didn't notice when Carmilla withdrew her fangs. She let out another gasp as the vampire's tongue lapped against the marks she'd left.

Offering up her blood had left Laura feeling light headed. She was grateful when Carmilla helped lower her down on to the bed, so that she was lying on her back. She automatically curled up on her side, bringing her knees up to her chest as she looked ready to drift back off to sleep. "I'll make you some cocoa." Laura could have sworn that she felt Carmilla press a kiss to her forehead, before moving off to fix her a hot drink, but she was feeling so out of it that she couldn't be certain. "Here, drink this. I put extra sugar in." Carmilla slipped back on to the bed and placed herself behind Laura, letting the human girl rest against her as she sipped at the hot, sugary drink.

"You really are a big old softy at heart, aren't you?" Laura mused, turning her head back to look at the older girl while wearing a goofy grin. Carmilla had to clench the bedsheets to keep herself from leaning forward to try and kiss her.  
"Repeat that to anyone and I'll make sure I drain you dry next time..."

"No you won't." Laura smiled in to her mug, sounding pretty sure of herself.  
"Shut up and drink your coco." Carmilla mumbled, though she was biting back a smile of her own. It had been a long time since anyone had held that kind of faith in the vampire; she was determined not to let her down.

Carmilla sat perfectly still, while Laura finished off her hot drink. They sat on the other girl's bed in a comfortable silence, neither of them commenting on the fact that Laura was still leaning against the vampire's chest, effectively using her as a pillow. "Okay, Buttercup, go get dressed. I'm taking you out for a night you won't forget."  
"I dunno. I should probably-"  
"No buts! Move it!" Carmilla ordered, giving the younger girl a gentle shove to her feet. "Go put on something cute. Preferably something that shows a little skin." Laura looked like she was ready to carry on arguing, but she closed her mouth again as Carmilla shot her a stern look.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "After the week I've had, I think I deserve a night out. So, where are we going? Frat party? Underground rave? Give me a clue."  
"There's this club I like to go to. They're pretty lax about asking for ID, but since you're the size of the average twelve year old-"

"Wow, you went like a whole four and a half minutes without insulting me. That must be a new record." Laura glared at her room mate, wishing she'd just give her a break for once.  
"I wouldn't tease you so much if you didn't look so damn adorable when you're mad, Cupcake."

"What kind of club is it? What should I wear?" Laura ignored her, refusing to take the bait. She started rifling through her wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear. She picked out one of her favourite shirts, but Carmilla snatched it out of her hands with a cluck of her tongue.  
"Not this!" She carelessly tossed the shirt aside, and turned her scrutinizing gaze on to the rest of Laura's clothes. "Jeez, would it kill you to own anything black?" Carmilla shook her head as she riffled through the younger girl's vast collection of shirts, jeans, and hooded sweaters. Laura's side of the closet looked like a rainbow had exploded inside of it; there was just so much damn colour.

"You have the closet of a teenage _boy_! Where are the skirts, the dresses?" Carmilla wrinkled her nose in distaste as she discovered a t-shirt with a cartoon Dalek on the front.  
"I like my clothes!" Laura argued, defensively snatching the favoured garment out of the other girl's hands. "And not everyone has _endless_ legs that look great in a skirt!" Laura tried, and failed, to keep her gaze from wandering down to Carmilla's bare legs. The black 'skirt' she was wearing barely reached the bottom of her thighs. If her knee high leather boots actually hadlaces, she'd probably be arrested for indecent exposure if she had to bend over and tie them.  
"I think you'd look great in a skirt." Carmilla replied honestly, without the slightest trace of sarcasm or teasing. Laura felt her cheeks going red as she looked down at the ground and bashfully mumbled a thank you for the compliment. "Here, try these." Carmilla handed her a plaid skirt, along with a fitted white shirt from Laura's side of the closet.

The teenager frowned at the offerings. The skirt would be longer on her than it was on Carmilla, maybe reaching just above her knees, but the red and black plaid design looked like something a Catholic schoolgirl would wear. "I thought the point was for me to look _older?" _  
"Trust me, Cupcake, nobody is going to care if you're legal by the time I'm finished with you." The vampire's fangs weren't showing, but she was definitely giving Laura a predatory look. The human girl swallowed hard as she took the clothes from her room mate, then headed in to the bathroom to get some privacy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Laura muttered to herself as she changed out of the clothes she was already wearing, and in to the ones Carmilla had chosen for her. She wasn't all that keen on showing off so much of her body. For all puberty had been pretty kind to her, except maybe in the height department, Laura still felt awkward in skirts or dresses. The last time she'd worn a dress had been for her senior prom. Everyone had commented on how pretty she'd looked, not to mention taller in a pair of heels, but Laura had spent the whole night feeling like a fraud; like any minute, someone might have come up to her and called her out on what she was wearing. She felt the same way as she stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She'd applied a little bit of eye liner, and left her hair down, but she was suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing. "Hurry up, Creampuff! We don't have all night!" A loud bang on the door startled Laura out of her thoughts.  
"Coming!" She hastily called back, wishing she'd just said 'no' from the start; she could only imagine what kind of trouble the vampire could get her in to. Exploring haunted libraries after dark, and taking on an ancient evil entity that was abducting girls, seemed to pale in comparison.

With a heavy sigh, Laura finally unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back out. Carmilla was lounging on the smaller girl's bed, wearing an impatient expression. "About damn..." She trailed off, her eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of her room mate. Fully aware that the vampire was staring at her, Laura cleared her throat.  
"What? What is it? Do I look stupid or something?"  
"No." Carmilla shook her head. Her eyes stayed glued to the younger girl as she got to her feet with the grace of a slinking cat. "You look...you look amazing."  
"Thanks." Laura blushed. She ducked her head as she brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"There's just one thing missing..." Carmilla sauntered over to the closet and pulled out a thin black tie. "Come over here." She beckoned Laura over to her with one finger. Once she was within reach, she popped the other girl's collar up and undid a couple of buttons. Then she draped the tie around her neck. Tying it in a loose knot, she pulled it tight and gave it a gentle tug, pulling Laura in even closer. "Perfect." Carmilla purred, her eyes alight with mischief.  
"Ooookay." Laura took a hasty step backwards, trying not to think about the way her heart was hammering against her chest; she just hoped the vampire couldn't hear it too. "If you're done playing out your schoolgirl fantasies, can we get going now? We don't have all night.

Carmilla grinned at the human. Despite her small size, the girl was spirited. She was brave and feisty, and just so damn stubborn. Carmilla decided to knock her down a peg or two, to remind the human just who she was up against. "Oh, Cutie, if we were acting out my fantasies, you'd probably be naked and covered in chocolate by now." Laura's mouth dropped open in response. She had no idea what to say back to that. No witty come backs sprang to mind.

"Cat got your tongue?" Carmilla pressed with a smirk. Dipping her head down, she softly pressed her lips to the side of the smaller girl's cheek, right below her ear, before purring, "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything; unless, of course, it's 'I'll melt some chocolate'?"  
"I...uh...I..." Laura floundered, completely at a loss for words. Carmilla laughed at her bashfulness; her tiny human was so cute when she was flustered. Taking Laura's hand, she laced their fingers together, and gave the other girl a gentle tug, pulling her towards the door.  
"Come on, Cupcake; I promised you a night to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's REALLY loud in here!" Laura was leaning in close, shouting right in Carmilla's ear at the top of her voice. There wasn't really any need. Despite the chaos of the pounding bass music, mixed with the sounds of hundreds of revellers all packed in to one small space, Carmilla could pick out the other girl's voice with ease. Laura didn't need to know that though, especially when she was standing pressed right up against the vampire, trying to be heard over all the noise. Carmilla gave her a nod and a condescending smile. The tiny human was so out of place at a rave. She'd barely budged from Carmilla's side since they'd arrived, and the vampire was just fine with that.

The underground party was being held in an old, Catholic, monastery that had long since been abandoned by the Church. It's congregation now consisted of drug fuelled teens and students. Carmilla had been careful about choosing where to take her timid little human. Styria was well known for its swinging parties, and thought Carmilla had dabbled in the scene once or twice over the years, she was pretty certain it wouldn't be Laura's kind of thing. Not that raving in an old, derelict abbey was her scene either, but of the two, the monastery had seemed the safest bet.

"Let's get you a drink, Sweet-pea." The vampire placed a hand on the small of Laura's back, and started directing her through the crowd. The party was already in full swing, so most of the people dancing around them were already drunk, or high. One idiot, with a Mohawk and a nose ring, slammed in to Laura, almost sending her flying. Had Carmilla not been pressed right up against her back, the tiny human probably would have ended up on the floor. "Watch it, Punk!" Carmilla acted on instinct, moving in a blur to grab the poor guy by the throat. She had him at least three inches off the ground, while his fingers clawed uselessly at the vampire's hand.

"Carmilla!" Laura grabbed at the other girl's wrist, having far more effect than the squirming kid she was busy choking. "It's fine! I'm fine!" Laura shouted at her, her eyes pleading for Carmilla to put the boy down.  
"Maggot." Carmilla growled as she dropped the drunk, letting him fall flat on his ass. As soon as he was out of sight, the vampire's attention turned back to Laura. She wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist, holding on to her all the more tightly as they carried on towards the makeshift bar that had been set up on the alter.

Carmilla ordered two cocktails, and with a seductive smile and a stroke of the barman's wrist, she walked away without having to pay for them. "What exactly is this?" Laura asked, once they were outside on the balcony. It was quieter out there, so she didn't have to shout. She'd still chosen to sit right next to Carmilla though. Laura's bare leg kept brushing against her leather pants, and that was all the vampire could focus on. "Carm? What is this stuff?" Laura repeated her question. She was staring down at the drink in her hand like it was something LaF and the Alchemy club had brewed up.  
"Hmm? Oh, it's one of my favourites." The vampire was deliberately vague in her answer. She waited until Laura had started to take a drink, before adding, "It's called 'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw'." Carmilla's announcement had the desired effect, and Laura was left spluttering. The human girl was so prudent and naïve, it was part of her charm.

"What's wrong, Cupcake? Don't you like it?" Carmilla smirked, knowing just how far she could push the younger girl.  
"It's...good." Laura choked out, her cheeks going red with embarrassment as she nodded at her mostly full glass. The dark haired temptress sitting beside her was already halfway through hers.  
"You don't drink much, do you?"  
"Not really." Laura shrugged, looking bashful about it. "I guess I haven't really done much of anything."  
"Is that why you came all the way to Silas? For an adventure?" It would have been easy for the ancient vampire to sound patronizing, but Carmilla actually seemed interested in her answer.

"That worked out _real_ well." Laura snorted, and shook her head in despair. "I wanted a little independence, maybe even some excitement. What I got was a missing room mate, a _vampire_ replacement, a haunted library, giant mushrooms, and...A Slow Comfortable Screw!" The teenager held her glass up to clink it against Carmilla's with a giggle; the alcohol was already going to her head.  
"I guess it's not all bad then." The vampire grinned down at her.  
"I guess not." Laura answered with a matching look. She was biting her lip as she glanced back down at her hands sitting in her lap. She took another big gulp of her drink, almost finishing it in one. "Hey, do you want to dance?"

* * *

"Laura? Laura!" A loud banging on her door roused the sleeping teenager from her peaceful slumber. She let out a groan as she rolled on to her back and covered her face with her arm. There was a heavy weight on her chest. When she finally peeled her eyes open, she was met by the sight of a mass of ebony curls. "Laura? Are you in there?" The voice from behind the door came again, and Laura was finally able to place it. Danny. Danny was at her door.

"Carm." Laura tried to push the sleeping vampire off of her, but it was no easy task. Danny kept banging on the door, waiting for an answer. "Carmilla, move... I need to get the door."  
"The _one _time it's actually locked." Carmilla growled in frustration. Her breath was hot and warm against the side of Laura's neck. The teenager's eyes closed over as she fought the urge to turn her head towards Carmilla's. The previous night was a little foggy in her head. She wasn't entirely sure how she and Carmilla had made it home, never mind why they had both slept in her bed. That little mystery would have to wait though; Danny wasn't going away any time soon.

The vampire finally relented, and rolled closer to the wall, letting Laura clamber to her feet. She staggered towards the door, squinting as the late afternoon soon streamed through the parted curtains. It had practically been morning by the time the two girls had made it back to their room. The illegal rave Carmilla had taken Laura too had been loud and crowded, and she seemed to vaguely remember Carmilla punching some guy who had tried to grope Laura's ass while they were dancing. Her head was pounding as she made her way to the door, and Danny's relentless knocking wasn't helping matters much. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Laura yanked open the door, but thought better of it as she remembered Carmilla was lying, in full view, on her bed. She wedged her body between the open door and the frame, blocking Danny's view inside. "Hey, what's up?"  
"What's up?" The TA repeated, glaring down at the smaller girl. "You haven't been to class in two days! I called, I left you messages...I've been worried sick!"  
"I'm sorry." Laura felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't considered how Danny would react to her absence. "I was just so wiped out after studying for the midterm. I'll be back in class tomorrow, I promise."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You look pale. Are you sick? Can I get you anything?" Danny fussed over the younger girl, trying to step inside the room. Laura stood her ground at the door, not letting the other girl cross the threshold.  
"I'm fine, honestly... I think I just need to catch up on some sleep." She felt guilty for lying, but she knew all too well that the other girl would flip if she knew the real reason why Laura was so tired and pale. "I'll call you tomorrow. We can go for lunch or something." Laura hoped that would get the TA to leave, but Danny didn't budge from the door. She peered down at the tiny freshman, her gaze scrutinising. Laura felt her heart pounding in her chest as she realised the low necked t-shirt she was wearing left Carmilla's bite exposed. Her hair was just about covering it, but she didn't want to linger at the door any longer, and risk Danny noticing it. She was still clamouring for an excuse to shut the door, when Danny finally relented.  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better soon."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. It looked like Carmilla had fallen back asleep. She was lying on her front, her arms splayed out right across Laura's bed. The younger girl shook her head as she walked right past her own bed, and climbed in to the vampire's. Pulling back the covers, she slipped in to the bed, lying her head down on her own yellow pillow. "What are you doing?" Laura heard a low grumble from the other side of the room. She looked over and found Carmilla sitting up, the sheets pooling around her waist. Her skin looked even paler in the dark, especially in comparison to the long ebony curls hanging down by her shoulders. Her equally dark eyes were narrowed, and her lips were full and pouting; the sight alone was enough to take Laura's breath away.

"Going back to sleep." She answered, even though it should have been pretty obvious. Carmilla apparently thought so too. She rolled her eyes at the younger girl's answer.  
"In case you forgot, that's _my _bed, Cupcake." Carmilla replied in a smooth purr. She propped herself up on one elbow, casting Laura an expectant look.  
"Well, you're in _mine._"  
"I've been here all night." Carmilla pointed out with a smirk. Laura felt her stomach doing somersaults in response; she had no idea just what might have gone on between them last night. "Now why don't you climb on back in here?"

"Said the spider to the fly." Laura muttered under her breath. The vampire was just so certain that her human room mate would do as she asked and scurry back in to bed beside her. Shaking her head, Laura tried to put her foot down. "I'll just sleep here, thanks. Here, cuddle this." She tossed her pillow back over to her own bed. Carmilla caught it effortlessly. She sneered down at the innocuous yellow pillow, like she'd just been handed something offensive.  
"I don't want it." Carmilla threw it to the floor, knowing full well it would get her room mate's back up. As expected, Laura got out of the other girl's bed to fetch her pillow back. Carmilla waited for her moment as Laura bent down to retrieve it. As soon as the human girl was leaning over, and could easily be knocked off balance, Carmilla grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her forward.

"Carmilla!" She cried out, her brow already set in a scowl. There was something about Laura Hollis crying out her name that had the vampire's fangs straining against her gums. Placing one hand behind the other girl's neck, she brought their faces even closer together and placed a soft kiss to the side of Laura's mouth. "Carm..." Laura sighed, feeling her resolve weakening.  
"Laura..." Carmilla replied, in a husky purr that had the human's defences crumbling altogether. She finally gave in and started kissing her back. Carmilla lay back down flat, bringing Laura with her. The two girls lay in bed, kissing each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. Carmilla let her hands roam slowly over the younger girl's body, though she was careful not to let them travel anywhere that Laura might not want them. When her fingers grazed against the patch of skin just above Laura's shorts, and she felt the tiny girl tense up, she quickly brought her hands back up to cup her cheeks instead. They carried on like that for a while, kissing in the dark, until Laura could barely keep her eyes open. Seeing that her tiny human was tired, Carmilla shifted back against the wall, letting Laura curl up beside her. Wearing a peaceful smile, she pressed her lips to the top of Laura's head.

"'Night, Creampuff."  
"Carm?" Laura didn't bother to lift her head from the other girl's chest, she was far too comfortable; plus, she wasn't sure whether she was going to like the answer to the question she had to ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"Last night...did we...I mean...did-"

"No." Carmilla answered bluntly, knowing full well what the stuttering human was trying to ask. "Nothing happened. We danced, we drank, and then I practically had to carry you home. I tried to put you in your bed, but you wouldn't let go of me." Carmilla's tone was light and teasing. She started idly running her fingers through Laura's hair, and muttered in to her ear, "I would never do anything to hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've had a busy couple of months with work and dating, and not much free time for writing. As ever, thanks for reading and for the feedback.**

* * *

In the years after she was first turned, Carmilla had always been able to close her eyes and picture her mother and father's face's in perfect detail. As the years had rolled in to decades, and all those she had known in her human life had wasted away, the memory of their features had slipped away too. No matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, she could no longer picture her mother's face, or remember the sound of her father's voice. It was all gone. Everything that had happened to her after her death though, that was all cemented in to her memory in perfect detail. She didn't even need to close her eyes to picture the crushing look of disappointment on Elle's face, after Mother had told her everything. The way she'd looked at Carmilla, like she was nothing more than a soulless monster; it had broken her heart a thousand times over.

She'd made a promise to herself that day. A promise to never again leave herself open to such heartache. Her time entombed under the earth had hardened that resolve. Her bitterness had grown and grown over the decades, like the roots of a proud oak tree, burying themselves deeper in to the ground. Carmilla was nothing if not stubborn. She had kept her vow up since the day her only love had turned on her, right up until she'd met Laura Hollis.

The tiny human had been haunting her every waking minute ever since Carmilla had first walked in to the dorm room they shared; Carmilla, in turn, had been plaguing Laura's dreams. It wasn't always intentional. She'd tried to protect her, she really had. It wasn't her fault if the stupid human wouldn't wear the charm she'd given her. "Uh, hey." Carmilla blinked as the light suddenly snapped on, flooding the room with light.  
"Hey." She replied gruffly. The vampire had been perched by the window, watching the sun set over the rest of the campus. She uncurled herself from where she was perched on the sill.

Laura was busying herself with something at her desk, her back turned to Carmilla. It had been a couple of days since their little off campus trip, and Laura had spent most of that time avoiding her. Carmilla had expected the skittish girl to panic when she finally made her move, and she was all for taking things slow and going at a pace that Laura could handle; but things between them seemed to have stopped all together. Her room mate had been taking off to class first thing, and coming back to the room late, when she expected Carmilla to be out. The few times they'd been alone together, Laura had made up excuses to go and see LaFontaine and Perry. Carmilla saw the flimsy excuses for what they were because of just how painfully bad at lying the other girl was.

"Heading back out?" Carmilla mused, already knowing the answer. Laura ducked her head as she nervously tucked her hair back behind her ear.  
"Uh, yeah. LaF and I are having a movie night. We're watching all of the Lord of the Rings movie, so I'll be back late...I might even just stay over there tonight." Laura kept her back to the other girl. She was hoping that by not looking at her, she could finish packing her bag and take off without having to face the brooding vampire. They hadn't talked about the other night, or the morning after, when Carmilla had pulled Laura on top of her and kissed her like no one else in her life ever had. The tiny human tried not to think about it as she shoved a pair of pyjamas in to her overnight bag. She couldn't get involved with her vampire room mate; even if Carmilla was an _amazing _kisser. Things were already complicated enough.

"I thought you had a lit paper due? Maybe you should stay in and work on it?" Carmilla suggested, right in Laura's ear. She jumped as she realised the other girl had moved without her noticing. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and her hands were shaking as she reached for her laptop. Living with a vampire was starting to give her a nervous disposition.  
"I'm going to work on it at LaF's."  
"I doubt the bio major would be much help when it comes to Jane Austin." Carmilla purred in the human girl's ear, her hand moving to cover Laura's. "I met her you know? I could offer some real _insight._"

"I'm sure you could." Laura swallowed. She felt a lump at the back of her throat as Carmilla's hands moved their way up her arms, encircling her from behind. The older girl brushed Laura's hair away from her neck, lightly inhaling her intoxicating scent.  
"Then stay." Carmilla made it sound so easy.  
"I...I can't." The human whined in response, struggling to resist the urge to turn around and face her. She didn't trust herself to be alone in the same room as Carmilla. The vampire wasn't that easily swayed. Taking hold of Laura's chin, she turned her so that she was facing her. Laura had her gaze trained on the ground, refusing to look up at her.

"Look. At. Me." Carmilla ordered, her tone soft yet firm. She brushed the pad of her thumb over Laura's cheek, coaxing her in to looking up. "Laura, please, look at me..." The way Carmilla said her name, the very fact that she'd even said it, was the final push the human needed. She glanced cautiously up, finding herself instantly drowning in the depths of the vampire's gaze; it terrified and thrilled her at the same time. That pretty much summed up her entire relationship with her room mate. Carmilla Karnstein was exciting and mysterious, but she was also dangerous. Laura was all too aware that Carmilla had probably lured hundreds of girls to their deaths over the years; whether she'd known what she was doing or not.

"Why me?" Laura sighed, biting down hard on her lip. "Why are you even interested in me?" She was just a nineteen year old freshman. There was nothing special about her. Nothing important. She'd always been average at best. At least, that was how Laura thought of herself. Carmilla could see it in her eyes. The doubt. The niggling worry, lurking at the back of her mind, that she might not be good enough; that she might not meet the excessively high expectations put upon her by those around her. Carmilla knew those feelings all too well.

She shook her head at the oblivious human, letting her thumb caress the side of her cheek. Laura Hollis was anything but average. "Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, and for once, her voice was devoid of any kind of sarcasm, or teasing. Carmilla dipped her head, grazing her lips lightly against Laura's. She was careful not to push too hard, giving Laura the chance to pull away if she wanted to. She didn't. She started kissing her back, putting up no resistance whatsoever as Carmilla pulled her in flush against her. The smaller girl looped her arms around Carmilla's neck, melting right in to the vampire's embrace. "You are perfection." She mumbled softly against Laura's parted lips, her expression one of utter adoration.

Carmilla's defences were down, her face an open book; one which Laura was desperate to read. The vampire looked so much younger than she was when she wasn't trying so hard to shut people out. She could almost pass for a regular teen; just another, _normal,_ student. Laura couldn't even begin to imagine what the vampire had experienced in the centuries she had lived through, but she caught a glimpse of all she had suffered as Carmilla's hungry gaze bore in to her. The vampire's mouth started to move, but it wasn't to bite the tiny human. Carmilla's full lips parted, and she began to utter one of her favourite poems.

"_A thing of beauty is a joy forever: it's loveliness increases; It will never pass in to nothingness; but still will keep..._" Laura took a sharp breath in response. Her ancient, and drop-dead gorgeous, vampire room-mate was topping her, and whispering poetry in to her ear. Any common sense that Laura might have possessed suddenly flew right out the window, along with her restraint. The tiny gay started kissing the older girl back, her hands tangling in Carmilla's thick curls. Spurned on by Laura's boldness, Carmilla eagerly responded in kind.

She did her best to stay in control, but at some point she moved without realising it, climbing on to Laura's lap. "Carm..." Laura gasped as one of the vampire's fangs grazed against her bottom lip. The vampire froze. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her precious, tiny human. She shifted their positions so that Carmilla was sitting on the bed and Laura was the one on top of her lap. The illusion of being a little more in control helped the younger girl to relax again. She reached up with her left hand, trying to face her fear. She trailed the pad of one finger over the tip of Carmilla's fangs, wincing as one of the razor sharp teeth sliced in to her skin. Carmilla's nostrils flared as blood quickly rushed to the surface.

Instead of pulling her hand away, Laura let it linger. There was an unusual stillness in the door room. For once, no one was barging in with any kind of life threatening crisis. It was quiet enough for Carmilla to pick up the steady beat of Laura's heart. It was going a little quick, but the human girl didn't seem particularly scared. Carmilla dipped her head cautiously, like a stray cat wary of a stranger offering it a saucer of milk. Her lips were warm as they wrapped around Laura's finger, taking the digit right in to her mouth. She looked up, through heavily made-up lashes, and caught Laura's own eyes fluttering shut.

Slowly and deliberately, Carmilla's tongue lapped at the blood, savouring its overly sweet tang. Her lips curled up in a sly smirk as she felt a shiver ripple its way through the smaller girl's body. "I should really get going. LaFontaine's expecting me." Laura pulled away suddenly, leaving Carmilla frowning after her. The return of the human girl's cold front had come from nowhere. Carmilla was left baffled as she quickly fled from the dorm without another word. The door reopened a few seconds later, with Laura waltzing back in with her head down. "Forgot my bag." She mumbled, still refusing to look at her room mate.

"Creampuff..." The vampire tried to reach for Laura's hand as she went for her backpack, but she recoiled like Carmilla's touch was poisonous. "Laura, stop..." Carmilla wedged herself in front of the door in the blink of an eye, blocking the tiny girl's method of escape. She was sick of Laura playing hot and cold with her; just because she was an ancient vampire, that didn't mean she was incapable of having her feelings hurt. "Work with me here, Cupcake. What's the problem?"

"The problem?" Laura scoffed. She finally titled her head back to look Carmilla in the eye. "You're an almost four hundred year old vampire, and you're crazy mother wants to kill me! I can't do this, Carm. I can't let myself feel like this about you-"  
"Like what?" The vampire interjected, her brooding gaze darker than Laura had ever seen it before. "How do I make you feel, Laura?" She stepped closer to the human girl, taking hold of her chin to stop her looking away.

"You know how." Laura grumbled petulantly. She refused to say it out loud, but she was slowly falling head over heels for her unusual room mate.  
"Say it." Carmilla demanded, the low purr of her voice somehow sounding like an order and a desperate plea at the same time. She moved her hand to cup Laura's cheek. The human girl turned her head to kiss the inside of her palm, even while ducking under Carmilla's outstretched arm.  
"I can't. I just...can't. I'm sorry." She reached up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against the vampire's cheek, by way of apology. By the time Laura had slipped out of the door, Carmilla had slumped down to her knees in front of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laura, don't you think it would be nice to sleep in your own room tonight?" Lola Perry prided herself on her hosting skills. She had been the perfect host over the course of the weekend, offering the freshman a constant supply of hot cocoa and freshly baked goods during her and LaFontaine's movie marathon; but even a social butterfly like Perry had her limits. It was late Sunday night, and Laura hadn't left the dorm room that her friends sheared since Friday afternoon. LaF was busy changing over the DVD that was in the player. They shot their girlfriend a stern look, surprised by her candour. It was unlike Perry to be so abrupt. She gave LaF a pointed look of her own back. She'd quietly put up with their three day Doctor Who marathon, but enough was enough.

"Oh." Laura looked crestfallen as she realised Perry was kicking her out; albeit in her overly polite way. "Okay. Sure." Laura hadn't been back to her dorm room all weekend. She'd hidden out in LaF and Perry's room in the hope of avoiding Carmilla. It had worked. Laura hadn't seen or heard from her room mate in days. She knew she would have to go back and see her at some point, but she wasn't in any particular hurry to face the brooding vampire.  
"Perr didn't mean you had to leave right now, right Perry?" LaF was stuck between a rock and a hard place as they tried to be a good friend while still keeping their girlfriend happy.  
"Of course not." The floor don answered with a tight, strained smile.

"No, it's getting late. I should go." Laura could take a hint. She had already intruded on the couple for long enough. Gathering her things up, she said her goodbyes and thanked both LaF and Perry for having her over.  
"Call if you need anything." LaFontaine gave her an extra tight hug, along with a wry smile. "We'll come running with stakes and garlic."  
"I'll bear that in mind." Laura laughed, but she could already feel a lump of dread forming in the back of her throat. Her slow walk back to her own room felt like she was walking a mile on death row.

The room was pitch black when Laura slipped inside. Without bothering to switch on the lights, she dropped her backpack down on the floor and started changing for bed. Sunset had come and gone hours ago, so Laura figured Carmilla was already out somewhere, doing whatever it was she did in the dead of night. As reluctant as Laura had been to come back, she had to admit that Perry had been right. It was nice to climb in to her own bed for a change, rather than the camp bed she'd spent the weekend sleeping on.

She was surprised to find her yellow pillow still on her side of the room, but then it, along with the rest of her bed, held the faint scent of her room mate. The smell of Carmilla's shampoo, her soap, and her perfume all lingered on the sheets. Laura's senses were overwhelmed as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Despite keeping her distance from the vampire, Carmilla had played on Laura's mind all weekend. Every time she closed her eyes, or just drifted off in to her own thoughts, she would think of Carmilla; of soft, full lips and piercing, heavily made up, brown eyes.

The freshman let out a small sigh as she bit down on her own lip, her hand travelling down her stomach of its own accord as she thought of her hauntingly beautiful room mate. The light overhead suddenly flashed on, snapping Laura out of her stupor just as Carmilla stumbled in to the room they shared. She was dragging a blonde girl along behind her. The stranger was dressed in a skirt so short that it would barely pass for a belt. She was all false tan and fake eyelashes, and Laura instantly hated her on sight; even before Carmilla started to kiss her.

"What the hell?" Laura demanded, startling the pair. They were both clearly drunk, but while the blonde girl was amused by the interruption, Carmilla looked like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
"You didn't mention your room mate was going to be here. That's okay, I don't mind an audience." Carmilla's 'date' let out an irritating, high pitched giggle that grated on Laura's last nerve. It apparently had the same effect on Carmilla.

"You should go." The vampire snapped at the girl she'd picked up at some Zeta frat party. "Now!" The last word came out as a growl as the blonde ignored Carmilla and went in for another kiss. The sudden change in Carmilla's attitude stunned her new friend, but she seemed to recognise the deadly seriousness in the vampire's expression. With a roll of her eyes and a few choice words, she stormed out of the dorm room, leaving Laura and Carmilla on their own.

A thick silence descended over them as Carmilla flopped casually down on to her own bed, watching the tiny human closely. Her eyes were cold and probing, they reminded Laura of a shark's. The vampire was a beautiful and majestic creature, yet she was already deadly. If Laura had possessed a lick of sense, she would have high-tailed it out of there and straight back to LaF and Perry's room; but she didn't.

"So, is that how you've spent you're weekend? Bringing girls like _that_ back here? I swear if you were in my bed again I'll-"  
"You'll what, Cupcake?" Carmilla cut her off with a glare. Rising back to her feet, she crossed the short space between their two beds in a couple of confident steps, her body slinking like a cat's. Ignoring the vampire's attempts to intimidate her, Laura held her nerve. Keeping her head held high, she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and stared Carmilla down.

"I will... I'll..." Laura trailed off. She had nothing. How was she meant to threaten a vampire? "I'd be really disappointed." She finally answered honestly, in a meek voice that had Carmilla's heart breaking in two. There was nothing else that Laura could have said to her that would have had the same effect. They both seemed to drop their attitudes at the same time.  
"I haven't...she was the first. I was hungry." Carmilla almost seemed ashamed to admit it. Luring the trashy blonde back to her room hadn't been about sex, she'd just needed to feed and the cold blood in the fridge had done nothing to satiate her hunger; sometimes only fresh would do.

"Oh. Are you...do you want to...?" Laura shifted uncomfortably on her bed, not sure how she had moved so quickly from being jealous and angry, to offering Carmilla her blood. The vampire was tempted to accept, _very_ tempted; but in the end she refused the offered blood. She and Laura were still in a weird place, and feeding from the tiny girl was far too intimate for Carmilla to handle right then. That's why she had picked up a stranger at a party.

"I'm good." She mumbled, self consciously tucking her hair back behind her ear. "You're back then." Carmilla's tone was dry and accusing as she hovered over Laura's bed.  
"I just had to get away for a few days, clear my head, you know?"  
"Did it work?"  
"Yeah, it did... until I saw you with that girl. Saw you kissing her..." Laura had told herself that falling for her room mate was a bad idea so many times over the weekend that it had almost become a mantra; but the sight of Carmilla with somebody else had stirred the green eyed monster that lived in the pit of Laura's stomach.

Carmilla had been inching closer all the while, and before Laura knew it, the other girl was straddling her in her bed. "You were jealous?" It wasn't a question as much as it was an observation. Laura didn't bother answering. Her actions when Carmilla had first walked in spoke volumes.  
"Carm, don't..." Laura pleaded in a small whine as Carmilla leant in, carefully nudging her nose against the smaller girl's, and bringing their lips dangerously close. Laura shifted beneath the vampire, one of her knees accidentally slipping between Carmilla's legs; she really wasn't helping herself.

The vampire let out a low growl, her dark eyes almost black with lust as she moved in to trail a path of feather light kisses along the younger girl's jaw. "Did you just purr?" Laura asked incredulously, sure that the gentle humming sound by her ear was coming from the girl straddling her hips. Carmilla answered with a playful nip to the soft skin of Laura's neck. She didn't bite down hard enough to draw blood, but it certainly drew an interesting response from the tiny human. "Carmilla..." Laura's body arched in to her touch as Carmilla slipped her hand up under her shirt.

"You didn't answer my question." Carmilla pointed out, all the while carrying out her assault on Laura's neck, and slowly raking her nails down the other girl's stomach.  
"What...w-what question?" Laura stuttered. Her eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head as she squirmed beneath her room mate.  
"Were. You. Jealous?" Carmilla punctuated each word with another light nip to Laura's collar; she still hadn't touched Laura's lips yet. Laura tried to rectify that by dipping her head to steal a kiss, but Carmilla pulled away. "Answer me." She demanded in a cold, authoritative voice that made Laura shudder. It was hard to concentrate when the vampire's lips and hands seemed to be all over her.

"Yes!" Laura answered breathlessly, desperate for Carmilla to kiss her already. "Yes, I was jealous! Okay? Happy now?"  
"Not quite..." Carmilla finally reached for the other girl's lips, kissing her hard. Laura's fingers tangled themselves in her room mate's curls as she pulled her in closer against her. Carmilla might not have needed to bother with trivialities like breathing, but the tiny human beneath her had a high dependence on oxygen and eventually had to pull away and break the kiss. She lay her head to rest against Carmilla's, taking in lungfuls of air.

The vampire's eyes were still closed over as Laura looked up at her. With the moonlight shining on her, the ancient beauty looked like some kind of statue, carved from flawless stone. It both amazed and terrified Laura that someone as exotic as Carmilla could be interested in someone as plain as the freshman. She had never considered herself conventionally attractive, yet the way Carmilla was looking at her, when she finally opened her eyes again, made her feel more captivating than she had ever felt in her whole life. Carmilla brought one of her fingers up, trailing a perfectly manicured fingernail over Laura's bottom lip. "I've missed you." The big bad vampire admitted in a soft sigh, her gaze focused intently on the girl below her. Spending the weekend without so much as a word from Laura had made her desperate for her room mate's company. A coy smile spread over Laura's lips. She looked like someone had just told her she'd won free tickets to _Comic Con._

They started to kiss again, with Carmilla growing in confidence as she gently manoeuvred Laura down so that she was lying on her back. The younger girl had no problem with this, but she grabbed at Carmilla's hand as she tried to slide it back under her shirt. "Carm..." Laura bit down on her lip, suddenly self conscious. "I don't...I haven't..." Carmilla cut her rambling off with a kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay. We don't have to go straight for the Waltz. I can wait." To emphasize her point, she moved to lie down beside the tiny human, settling in for the night. Pulling the covers up over both of them, she wrapped her arms around Laura, nuzzling in to the side of her neck. Despite the fact that she was spooning with a three hundred year old vampire, Laura had never felt so safe.

* * *

"Hey Laura, congrats on passing your-" Danny Lawrence stopped in the doorway of the room that Laura and her vampire room mate shared. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Laura was fast asleep in her bed, with Carmilla lying beside her. The two girls appeared to be fully dressed, but they were a tangle of limbs; with Carmilla's arm wrapped protectively around Laura's waist, and Laura in turn lying with one of her legs wrapped around Carmilla's. Danny slowly backed out of the room, closing the unlocked door back over behind her.

A haze of anger settled over her. She walked to the dorm room that Perry and LaFontaine shared without even fully realising it. The redhead couple had the good sense to lock their door at night, so Danny had to bang on it twice before LaF opened to let her in. She'd clearly woken the pair up, with LaF standing at the door in a pair of Batman boxers and an oversized t-shirt, and Perry rushing in to the bathroom to put some clothes on. "Lawrence, do you have any idea what time it is?" LaF rubbed sleep from their eyes as Danny pushed her way in to the room. "...come right on in." LaFontaine rolled their eyes at their agitated friend.

Danny didn't wait for Perry to join them before breaking in to a rant. She started pacing up and down the dorm room. "Laura's in trouble; we need to help her! We'll need garlic and stakes. _Lots _of really pointy stakes!"  
"What's going on?" Perry demanded when she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with her long ginger curls tied back in a messy ponytail. She wasn't very pleased at having her lazy morning with her partner interrupted; especially after playing host to Laura for the whole weekend.  
"Slow down. What's wrong with Laura?" LaF put a hand on Danny's arm, trying to stop the flustered TA from wearing a hole in the carpet with her relentless pacing. "Is it something to do with the Dean?"

"It's Carmilla!" Danny answered through gritted teeth, her fists clenching at her sides as the image of Laura and the vampire in bed together resurfaced in her mind's eye. "She's done something to Laura! Brainwashed her or something...they're...we've got to do something! Right now!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, Danny...before we go grabbing for the stakes, there's probably something you should know." LaFontaine wasn't relishing the idea of breaking the news to the head of the Summer Society. Their courage wavered as Danny rounded on them, eyes ablaze with fury and impatience. She had come to rally the troops in to staking Carmilla, not to listen to LaF excuse the vampire's behaviour. "And that is...uh...don't shoot the messenger. Perr, anything you want to add?" They looked to their left for support from their girlfriend. Perry rolled her eyes as she stepped in to dig LaFontaine out of the whole they'd just dug themselves in to.

"What LaFontaine is trying to say, _badly,_ I might add, is that things might not be exactly what they seem. Things between Laura and Carmilla have been..._changing _recently."  
"Changing how?" Danny growled out, not liking what she was hearing. The writing was on the wall, but the redhead refused to see it.  
"Um, Sweetie? Your turn." Perry stepped behind LaFontaine, letting them take the lead again.  
"What the hell is going on?" Danny demanded, losing what little patience she had left.

"Carmilla took Laura out to a rave a few nights ago, and they ended up kissing, and Laura freaked out about it and she spent the weekend here. Perry sent her home last night, and I'm guessing from the look on your face that you caught them doing something this morning..." The explanation gushed from LaFontaine's mouth, like some kind of dam of truth had just been broken.  
"Oh." Danny's expression instantly fell. Her anger crumbled, replaced by a mixture of disappointment and shame. "I see."  
"Danny-" LaF reached out for her, but the TA pulled away. She was embarrassed enough without having her friends openly pitying her for her stupidity. The second she walked out of the room, LaF was grabbing for their phone. They needed to give Laura a heads up.

Laura was all too aware that she was missing class, again, but she couldn't summon the will to be bothered about it. One more day off wouldn't hurt; especially when she'd woken up to find her limbs entangled with Carmilla's. The vampire was already awake, and kissing the side of Laura's neck. The usually standoffish, older girl was surprisingly affectionate. She had always been more open with her room mate than she was with Laura's friends, but ever since their night out, Carmilla seemed to be constantly touching her. Kissing her.

Not that Laura minded. Waking up to Carmilla's very attentive lips seemed to be a pretty good start to the day in her eyes. "Finally, you're awake." The vampire grumbled, though Laura had learned to tell the difference between her genuine disdain and her attempts at being aloof. "I've been up for an age."  
"Watching me sleep? Creeper..." Laura giggled in to her yellow pillow as Carmilla rewarded her impertinence with a teasing nip at her collar. She feigned going back to sleep, knowing it would only irritate Carmilla more.  
"Wake up, Cupcake! I'm _bored._"  
"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me..." Carmilla purred suggestively in her ear, her hand wandering down Laura's stomach and her lips back kissing her neck. The teen was squirming on the inside, but she did her best to hide it.  
"So go watch Twilight again. I'm sleeping." Laura rolled over on to her side, facing away from the other girl in order to hide her smile. Behind her, Carmilla was wearing a smirk of her own.  
"Fine. I guess I'll just have to entertain myself..."

"Carm!" Laura gasped and rolled over to face her as she felt Carmilla's hands shifting under the covers.

"Yes, Cupcake?" Laura's cheeks instantly grew red as she spotted the book the other girl had just pulled out from down the side of her bed.  
"Oh, you meant reading..."  
"Of course I did...why, did you have something else in mind, Cutie?" Laura could swear that Carmilla was actually purring with smugness. The younger girl was sitting up in her bed, wide awake, which was exactly what Carmilla had wanted. Without waiting for her answer, Carmilla tugged on the front of Laura's shirt and pulled her down on top of her; picking up right where they left off the previous night.

Carmilla knew all too well that she needed to be careful with her tiny, fragile, human. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the precious girl lying beneath her. It wasn't all that easy to stay in control though; not with Laura's hands tangled in her hair and her tongue running across her bottom lip, seeking entry to her mouth. Laura's knee accidentally brushing against her centre was the last straw. The vampire let out an actual growl, feeling her fangs straining against her gums. Hunger and lust were mixing inside of her, forming an orchestra of desires and turning them in to one single, unequivocal, need; and that was to consume Laura.

She pulled away just as her fangs burst free and scraped against the soft, yielding flesh of Laura's neck. Her pupils were blown, making her eyes look as black as the night sky. Her wild eyed stare was still fixed on her room mate, her expression a mixture of longing and self loathing. "Carm?" Laura gingerly sat up on the bed. She looked more concerned about the vampire, rather than angry at almost being bit. "It's okay. I don't mind...you can...you can bite me if you want to. I trust you."

"You shouldn't." Carmilla growled out. Clenching her hands at her sides, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to focus on wrestling her control back. She opened her eyes again as she heard the rustle of the covers and then felt Laura's arms wrapping around her waist.  
"I know what I'm getting myself in to here, Carm. I know _what _you are, and I don't mind. I've thought about this a lot...about us." To emphasise her point, Laura pulled her hair to the side and craned her neck, offering it up to Carmilla. "_I trust you._"

There was only a second of pain as the vampire's fangs bit down in to the younger girl's neck. Laura tried not to flinch – It really wasn't that bad once it got going. For all she was biting her, Carmilla was also using her tongue and her lips to soothe the skin around the puncture sight. Her hands were resting possessively on Laura's hips, though not so tightly as to stop her from pulling away if she wanted to. She made sure only to take enough blood from her to take the edge off of her hunger and clear her head. Laura let out a low hiss as Carmilla's fangs retracted, but her lips quickly went to work on the wound, with her tongue lapping gently at the blood that pooled up from the marks she'd made on the other girl; Laura's hissing turned in to a soft moan, which only served to spur Carmilla on.

Taking hold of the smaller girl by the tops of her legs, Carmilla picked her up like she weighed less than the pillow she regularly stole from Laura's bed. She didn't protest, so Carmilla carried her back over to her bed, their lips never parting. The vampire's kisses tasted coppery against Laura's tongue, and somewhere at the back of her mind registered that is was her own blood she was tasting; but that didn't stop her from kissing back.

Her back hit the mattress as Carmilla lay her down, her lean body covering Laura's like a favoured blanket. Laura draped her arms around the other girl's neck, pulling her in even closer. Their bodies seemed to be touching at every point, but that still wasn't enough for Carmilla. She was punch drunk on Laura's blood. On her scent. Her taste. Everything about the human girl frustrated and excited her at the same time. She was walking a thin line, trying to reign in the monster inside that was whispering for her to take everything and anything that she wanted; the monster whose voice sounded so much like Mother's.

"Laaauuura..." She growled through clenched teeth; after the eager freshman's hands managed to find their way under her shirt, her nails raking lightly over Carmilla's hip. The unfamiliar sound of her name rolling off the vampire's tongue had Laura's toes curling up in response. Ignoring the warning tone in Carmilla's voice, Laura repeated the action again. "You'll be the damn death of me!" Carmilla swore as she caught hold of the younger girl's hands, pinning them above her head. The shift in their positions led their mouths closer together again, and Carmilla couldn't pass up the opportunity to steal one more searing kiss.

"I'm going to do something I'll regret if we keep this us." Carmilla warned as she forced herself to pull away. Pushing her hair back, she let out a sigh, wondering how a nineteen year old could have such an effect on her. "I'm going to go take a shower. A _very _cold one. You should get to class, Princess. You don't want to be missing out on all the learning..." With that, she turned and walked off in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her to stop her from going back out there and following through with all the fantasies that were busy running through her head.

"Seriously?" Laura huffed at the locked door, throwing herself back down against her bed. She understood why Carmilla had removed herself from the situation. She was just trying to protect Laura, knowing she wasn't ready to go that far yet; but that didn't mean Laura had to be happy about getting the brush off from her. "Hurry up...I think I need a shower too!"

The bathroom door sprung open again, and Carmilla waltzed back out. "Change of plan. You shower, I'll go take a walk or something."  
"A walk?" Laura frowned. It was rare for the vampire to be awake before noon, never mind venturing outside of their room. "Why?"  
"Because, Cupcake, if I stay here and start thinking about you all wet and naked on the other side of that door, I'll probably end up breaking it down; and I'd rather our first time together not involve me taking you up against the bathroom wall..."  
"Oh..." Laura's voice came out as a squeak, and there was a healthy flush to her cheeks as Carmilla's words conjured up a vivid mental image. She swallowed and nodded in agreement. "A walk is probably a good idea."

Carmilla stepped around the younger girl, deciding against kissing her before she left. She didn't trust herself to touch Laura right then. The vampire was wound far too tight, and it wouldn't take much for her to unravel all together. The last thing she wanted to do was push Laura too quickly. It had been a long time since she had wanted someone so badly; Carmilla didn't want to screw it up. She let Laura go without putting up a fight.

"We need to talk..." Danny practically frog marched Laura in to LaF's door room the second she walked by it, slamming the door shut behind her. LaF and Perry were sitting on one of the beds, looking like the sheepish accomplices that they were.  
"Danny, what the hell?" Laura demanded, less than happy at being manhandled in to the room. The older girl wasted no time in beating around the point.  
"Carmilla has you under her evil vampire thrall and we need to take her out. Right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Laura voiced her objections, loudly, to Danny's suggestion that her room mate was in some way evil or using her. It wasn't Danny she was looking at though. Her glare was fixed solely on Perry and LaFontaine. She had trusted them with how she was feeling and they had gone and tattled to Danny on her. "Carmilla isn't the problem here. She's on _our _side!"  
"That's what she wants you to think!" The TA argued, refusing to back down. The other two might have been cowering at the tiny ball of anger that was standing in front of them, but Danny wasn't fazed. She wasn't going to back down. Laura needed her help; even if she wasn't ready to admit it. "She's using you, Laura! You can't see it, but she is!"

"Carmilla is helping us! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't know about the Dean, or Will, or what happened to Betty! She's going to help us get those missing girls back-"  
"Maybe she is." Danny conceded, though her tone spoke volumes. "But maybe she's playing you. _Maybe_Mommy dearest doesn't want to lose out on another virgin sacrifice, and Carmilla is playing you like a prize fiddle-" The other girl's rant was abruptly cut short as Laura reached up and delivered a harsh slap right across her cheek.  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Carmilla is a _good _person! Sure, she's made some bad choices in the past, but you don't know the first thing about her! You don't know what she's been through...what she's risking by staying and helping us!"

"Uh, maybe there's something we could try." LaFontaine suggested, though with a hint of unease. "It would tell us once and for all if Carmilla is telling the truth or not."  
"What is it?" Laura was still angry with her friends for suggesting that Carmilla was playing her, but she couldn't blame them; the thought had crossed her own mind more than a few times in the past. There was no harm in hearing LaF out.  
"Well, I could get the alchemy club to whip us up a truth serum? That way we could ask Carmilla all about her mom and how she fits in, and she wouldn't be able to lie."

"A truth serum?" Danny dead panned, her expression showing she was less than impressed with the suggestion. "This isn't an episode of _Alias._" She scoffed at the suggestion.  
"Danny's right, it's not like we can just get our hands on some sodium whatever; that stuff that's supposed to make people tell the truth." Laura pitched in.  
"Sodium pentothal." Answered LaF, still trying to defend their plan. "We don't need any of that; just some of the henabane that the Botanical Club are growing. We can use it to make a compound that works like sodium pentothal. They used it in World War II. It's pretty easy to make." LaFontaine shrugged, like they were talking about something as common as a cupcake recipe.

"It's worth a try." Danny relented. She was willing to do whatever it took to prove to Laura that the vampire was no good. Perry, as usual, refused to get involved. She busied herself with refilling coffee cups and fussing over the guests assembled in her room. Laura was torn. On one hand, LaF's proposal was a simple and easy way to find out if Carmilla was telling them the truth after all, but at the same time, she felt ashamed for doubting her in the first place. "Laura?" Danny and the others were all looking at her expectantly, waiting for her permission.

"I trust Carmilla. I _know _she's on our side...but I guess I can't ask the rest of you to take Carm at her word. If this stupid plan is the only way to get you guys to trust her, then do it." Laura felt a ball of guilt the size of a watermelon growing in the pit of her stomach. They hadn't even done anything yet, but the freshman was already feeling bad about it. Just thinking of betraying Carmilla's trust had her feeling nauseous; and then there was the niggling doubt that had Laura asking herself just what if Danny was right? What if Carmilla was playing her after all? Leading her on like some kind of perverse Pied Piper, offering Laura up as a sacrifice to the dean.

"You heard her. Let's get to it." Danny nodded at LaF, her expression stern and her jaw tightly clenched. She had become the de-facto leader of the rag tag group, and LaFontaine jumped at the TA's command; though they had the good grace to offer Laura a sheepish smile, and a rush of reassurance that the henabane would more than likely clear Carmilla once and for all...Probably.


	8. Chapter 8

Carmilla arched a brow at the tiny human huddled at the computer desk. Laura had barely said a word to her all night. Every time she tried to talk to her, the teenager kept pretending to be busy with her lit paper; the one she'd finished three days ago. Laura was definitely avoiding her, there was no doubt about it. The vampire let out a disgruntled sigh. She was getting dizzy from all the circles they'd been running in lately.

"Hey, Creampuff?" She tried to give her room mate one last chance to acknowledge her. Laura had her eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop though. At some point she'd popped her earphones in too. "Cupcake?" Moving swiftly, Carmilla got to her feet and crossed the short distance from her bed to over where Laura was sitting. Taking hold of the back of her chair, she spun the younger girl around to face her. Laura's earphones popped out, and Carmilla understood why she hadn't answered her; The Smiths were playing so loudly that the vampire didn't need her enhanced hearing to pick up on the words.

Laura's expression was a picture of surprise as Carmilla climbed on to her lap, draping her arms around her neck. "Hey." The vampire's smile was practically predatory.  
"Uh...hey, Carmilla. I really need to finish this-" The younger girl's protests were cut short as Carmilla's lips found hers. The intensity from their earlier make out session came flooding back, picking up right where they left off, Carmilla's hands began to slide under Laura's shirt of their own accord. She was wearing the low cut grey one that Carmilla liked so much, and her hair was up in a messy bun, revealing her long, slender neck.

"Carm..." Laura gasped as the other girl's hands ran up her sides, and her mouth moved to her neck, sucking tenderly at the hollow of her throat. "Bad idea..._very _bad idea."  
"Really? I think it's one of my better ones." Carmilla purred out, her lips curling up in a smile even as they continued attacking the pulse point in Laura's neck. "Besides, I'm not the only one getting a little hands on." Laura's own hands were resting on the insides of Carmilla's thighs. It wouldn't take much effort for her to move them just a little higher up, and...

"I can't. I _want _to, I _really _do...I...I'm just not ready. Not yet." Laura looked almost ashamed as she leaned back in her chair, pulling away from the other girl and drawing her hands back. She held them up in the air, like she was scared of the repercussions of physically touching the vampire again.  
"It's okay..." Carmilla let out a shaky breath. She wasn't quite sure how her quest to gain Laura's attention had turned so intense so quickly. She moved back to the safety of her bed, pushing her long mane of hair back from her face. "I just... I forget how to control myself around you sometimes."

"Ditto." Laura sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, perching on her chair and biting her bottom lip; that single action alone was testing the limits of Carmilla's self control. She balled the covers of her bed up in her fists, fighting the urge to stand up and bite the other girl's jutting lip herself. "Okay...There's something we need to talk about. The others are-"

"Here." Carmilla groaned – a full two seconds before their dorm room door burst open, and the ginger gang came running in.

"Hi Laura, we wondered if you and Carmilla wanted to have some tea with us?" Perry had all the subtlety of a brass band as she marched in, wearing a scarily big grin and carrying a tray with a teapot and five cups on it. She set it down on Laura's bed and started pouring before either Laura or Carmilla could reply. She'd changed her mind about what they were planning to do, and had just been about to tell Carmilla everything, right up until the others barged in. Perry was already shoving a teacup in Laura's hand – It was far too late to be backing out.

"I'm not a big tea drinker." Carmilla placed her cup back down on the tray, right next to the last remaining cup, which happened to be Perry's.  
"We're trying to make a peace offering here, Dead Girl. So shut up, and drink your tea." Danny snapped from where she was standing, over by the window.  
"Fine." Carmilla relented. She picked up her cup from the tray and drank it all down in one. "Happy now?" The vampire shot Danny and the others a cold, hard glare. In hindsight, they should have picked up on how easily she gave in.

Over by the computer, Laura and LaF were quietly drinking their tea. Both were nervous, but for different reasons. LaFontaine had spent all afternoon fretting over what kind of dose of henabane they should give to the vampire. They'd reasoned that Carmilla's metabolism would be higher than a human's, so they'd settled on a pretty large dose. It would either make the vampire spill her guts, or give her a serious case of the runs.

"This is nice. Isn't this nice? Everyone getting along, being normal..." Perry's wide eyed grin had somehow grown even larger. She was perched on Carmilla's bed, sitting next to the smug looking vampire.  
"Perr, are you okay?" LaF frowned, sensing something wasn't quite right with her oldest friend.  
"I'm chipper, sweetie. Though I am feeling a little tired, and somewhat anxious about what we're doing here." While the floor don answered, Carmilla got up to help herself to a glass of blood. She was still wearing the same smug look on her face, though she couldn't bring herself to look at Laura.

"And just what is it you're doing here?" The vampire quizzed, though she already had a good clue as to what was going on.  
"We laced your tea with henabane, LaFontaine thinks it will make you tell us the truth about what you're doing here at Silas, and what you want with Laura." "Perry!" Danny's eyes widened as the other girl spilled out all their secrets without pausing to take a breath.

"I wouldn't blame her. I switched our cups...my tea just didn't smell right." Carmilla's tone had an airy, disinterested quality about it; as though the unfolding events were boring her. Laura knew differently though. She could see the tight set of the other girl's jaw, and the way her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "How does yours taste, Cupcake?" Carmilla finally looked over at Laura. The vampire's lips were set in a thin line, her eyes full of unspoken accusation.

"Carm, I know how this looks, but we-"  
"Save it." She cut Laura off with a single scathing look. "It looks how it is. Now, why don't you and the sunshine squad take off, before I do something you'll all regret." The thinly veiled threat was aimed at all of them, but it was directed right at Laura.  
"Carmilla, please! You have to listen." Laura got to her feet, intending to try and explain everything. Danny didn't let her get very far. She stood in front of her, blocking her path to the vampire.  
"Laura, we should do what she says. It's not safe for you here-"  
"Danny, with all respect, get the hell out of my way." Laura pushed past the Amazon, but this time LaF caught hold of her wrist.

"Danny's right." They cast a cautious glance Carmilla's way, as if expecting her to suddenly pounce on them all. "You should stay with us tonight."  
"No. She shouldn't." Perry spoke up, unaware that she was under the influence of the henabane and unable to say anything but the truth. "Laura should sort her own problems out, and stop dragging the rest of us in to them!"  
"Perry!" LaF's eyes widened at their girlfriend's response. "Not cool!"  
"I'm sorry, Susan, but I just don't feel comfortable with how much time you've been spending with Laura lately. I'm feeling insecure, and slightly jealous...Frankly, I'm terrified she's going to take you away from me."

"Perry, I..." Laura had turned to look at the other girl once she'd first spoken up, now she was staring at her with her mouth hanging open and a deep blush on her cheeks as she avoided looking in LaFontaine's direction. "LaF and I are just friends. There's nothing like that going on between us!"  
"Oh of course not; it's not like everyone in this room falls at your feet or anything." Perry's voice was dripping with sarcasm as LaF pulled her to her feet.

"I think we need to get Perry back to our room while we wait for the _tea_ to wear off."  
"I'll help." Danny offered. "Laura, are you coming?"  
"No." The younger girl shook her head, her focus fixed on Carmilla; who had curled up on the windowsill with a glass of blood. She had her forehead resting against the cool glass while she stared absently out across the campus. Danny tried to object to leaving Laura behind, but the pint sized girl didn't want to hear it. She crossed her arms over her chest and planted herself down on Carmilla's bed, waiting for Danny to get the hint.  
"Fine. You know where I am if you need me." The redhead glared at Carmilla on the way out, but the vampire was paying her no mind.

"I'm sorry." Laura stared down at her clasped hands once the door had shut behind Danny. "I screwed up, I know that, but I want you to know that I trust you. I do... this was the only way I could think of to make the others trust you too."  
"Of course it was." Carmilla voice was dry and cracked. Her eyes were still glued to the window as she sipped at her blood. "God forbid, _you _trusting me should be enough...Can't do anything without your friends' approval, can you? Let's poison the vampire, that'll be a lark!"

"Carm, it wasn't like that!" Laura got to her feet, trying to implore her room mate to look at her. "We weren't trying to _poison_ you! It was to show them that you we're telling the truth. That you're on our side."  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Carmilla laughed without mirth. Her attention was still fixed on the window. As Laura cautiously moved in closer, she could see the other girl's eyes reflected in the glass – they were as black as the night outside. The teenager stopped in her tracks, suddenly wondering whether staying behind with a pissed off vampire had really been a good idea.

"Do you know what henabane is more commonly known as?" Carmilla's voice came out as a low growl. She didn't bother turning to see Laura shake her head. "Witches herb. Humans use it as a truth serum. Do you know what it does to vampires? What it would have done to me? Well, _Laura_? Do you?" Carmilla being angry and vindictive with her was nothing new, but Laura had never heard her say her name with so much hatred in her eyes. She shook her head again, feeling a stray tear running down her cheeks; part of her wished Carmilla had never turned to face her after all.

"Of course you don't. You're just a child. A naïve, meddling, child who has no idea how the world works." Carmilla slipped down off the windowsill, moving with a deadly kind of grace. Laura took a subconscious step back; which only served to draw out a cruel smirk from the other girl. "Let me educate you, _Laura. _Henabane doesn't make vampires tell the truth. It pisses us off! Witches herb draws out our base nature, it strips away what little humanity we have left! It amplifies our hunger, to a point where all we can think of is the blood. _If _you're little half-assed plan to drug me had worked, I'd be ripping your head off right now!"

"Well..." Laura swallowed, her tongue darting nervously over her dry lips. "I guess it's a good job you didn't drink any then... right?"

* * *

"I can't believe Carmilla switched cups on us." LaFontaine shook their head as they finally got Perry back to her dorm room. The massive dose of henabane had knocked her out halfway back, so LaF and Danny had ended up carrying her the rest of the way.  
"Don't worry about it." Danny shrugged as she flopped down on to LaF's bed. "I saw what she was doing. I thought we might need a contingency plan, so I took some of that stuff with me. I spiked her blood while she wasn't watching. Whether she likes it or not, Carmilla's going to be singing like a canary before morning. She'll tell Laura everything...and she'll finally see that little miss Queen of the Damned is bad news."


	9. Chapter 9

"Carm, I think something is wrong with you. We should get LaF back here and-"  
"No!" Carmilla's voice came out as more of a growl as she slammed her hand against the bedroom door; keeping it shut and trapping Laura against it at the same time. "Why do you always want to bring them all in to this? Hmm? Why is Saint Danny always your first choice?"

"Carmilla..." Laura tried to keep her own voice steady, though her pounding heart betrayed just how frightened she really was of the woman in front of her. Carmilla's eyes seemed to have turned in to bottomless pits of inky blackness. There was no sign of amusement in her expression – She wasn't playing around. "This isn't you. What ever is going on right now, you need to fight it."

A cold, humourless laugh passed from Carmilla's lips – which were turned up in a cruel smirk – as she stared the teenager down. "_This_ is exactly who I am, Laura." Her name sounded like a slur coming from the vampire. Carmilla moved in closer, pressing her body right up against Laura's as she pinned her in. Her arm was still by Laura's head, and the younger girl flinched as her fingers suddenly moved to play with her hair. "I'm a monster. A Killer. That's all I'll ever be..."

Laura's heart was racing wildly in her chest as she tried to hold her breath, afraid that the slightest provocation might set Carmilla off. The vampire carried on twirling a strand of Laura's hair around her finger. She seemed to be in no particular hurry to do whatever it was she was planning on doing. Laura was suddenly struck with the terrible knowledge that she needed to keep talking, to buy herself some time.

"That's not true." Laura argued. "Whatever you've done in the past, that's not who you are now. I _know _you Carmilla Karnstein, and you're not a monster." She wasn't just stalling, Laura truly believed that. It was the henabane that was making Carmilla act the way she was, not some inner evil. Saying that she was a monster just because she was a vampire was like saying Laura was innocent by virtue of being human – human beings were capable of the most atrocious things.

"You almost make me believe that." The older girl mused, right before grabbing a fistful of Laura's hair and yanking her head back, exposing the proud column of her throat. Laura tried not to make a sound, but a small whimper escaped from the back of her throat. "Do you know how many wide eyed little virgins I've led to their deaths? Girls _just_ like you?"  
"T-that d-doesn't m-matter..." Laura's voice began to break, but she tried her best to keep staring in to Carmilla's cold, dead eyes. "You're not that person anymore. You could have walked away from your Mom decades ago, but you didn't. You stayed! You stayed to help as many of those girls as you could-"

She was cut off as Carmilla tightened her grip on her hair. She couldn't keep herself from crying out this time – something Carmilla seemed particularly proud of. "I stayed because it was my place. I belong at mother's side.  
"Carm, please..." Laura didn't care that there were tears running openly down her cheeks now. "This isn't you. You're better than this, I _know_ you are!" She risked bringing her hand up to touch the other girl's cheek. Carmilla flinched, but she at last relaxed her grip on Laura's hair as she leant in to her touch. Her eyes closed over momentarily; but when they opened again, they were just as black as before.

"You're wrong..."

* * *

"Uh, Danny? We might have a small problem." LaFontaine lowered the book they'd just had their nose buried in, in search of a way to reverse or stop the effects of the henabane on Perry. The passage they had just read had left their blood cold. LaFontaine had gathered every book they could get their hands on that mentioned the henabane plant. A reference to it in one of those books had called it _Witches Herb, _and researching that had brought up one glaringly obvious problem to using it on vampires; it was poisonous to them. LaFontaine handed the book in question over to Danny. She read the words 'uncontrollable rage' and 'base instincts' and the book slipped from her hands, hitting the floor with a thud loud enough to wake Perry.

The track star ran faster than she had ever ran in her life, tearing through the hallway and knocking terrified freshman out of her way. For the first time all semester, she found Laura's dorm room door locked. "Laura!" Banging on the solid wooden panelling, she preyed to god she wasn't too late. LaFontaine had joined her by this time and pulled out what looked suspiciously like a library card.

"I've got this!" Pushing Danny aside, they slipped the card in to the door jam, pulled it down to the lock barrel and applied just the right amount of pressure as they bent the card towards the door, allowing the lock to pop open; all while Danny watched on. "Don't judge me...I lock myself out. _A_ _lot._" There was no time for Danny to stand there and speculate about LaFontaine's possible criminal skills set. She burst inside the room, stopping abruptly in her tracks at the sight that greeted her; it was like a direct blow to the heart. Danny was torn between feelings of anger, sadness, and even relief.

"It's okay." Laura looked up from where she was sitting on her bed; with Carmilla curled up in her lap, her head buried in the familiar yellow pillow. "We're okay." Despite the fact that she had clearly been crying – the puffy, red eyes were a dead give away – Laura insisted that everything was okay; like Carmilla hadn't just been five seconds away from ripping open her throat. She carried on stroking her hair, wary of making any sudden movements. It had taken a lot out of her to calm the vampire down, and she'd been sure that Danny shouting and pounding at the door was going to set her off again.

"No." Carmilla sighed out, her words heavy with guilt. "We're not. Bigfoot, get the ropes." She sat up slowly, pushing her hair back from her face and moving with all the grace of an arthritic old lady. Danny was apprehensive as she watched the vampire move towards the chair that she had spent days tied to. She slumped down in to it with an air of defeat, unable to bring herself to even look in Laura's direction.

"Hurry the hell up!" She growled at the other two, waiting for them to spring in to action. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep myself from tearing you all open and using your insides to paint a mural on the ceiling..." Her threats had the desired effect and Danny rushed to get the ropes they'd used to bind the vampire, back out from the bottom of the closet by the door. Carmilla's fists were clenched, and her muscles taught, as Danny and LaFontaine tied her up. Laura sat on the sidelines, just watching it all happen.

Carmilla visibly relaxed once the bindings were in place. It had taken everything she had, to stop herself from giving in to her basic instincts and draining her room mate dry. She could still feel the poison coursing through her veins, and having Danny – _The Hero – L_awrence in the room wasn't helping her any. "Take Laura, and go." She ordered, her eyes already starting to darken again.

"I'm not leaving you like this!" Laura stood up to protest, but Carmilla was certain this was one argument the younger girl wouldn't win. Danny nodded in agreement, moving to take hold of Laura's arm and guide her towards the door. She wrenched free with a glare, and went to stand in front of the vampire. Her scent was intoxicating. Carmilla found herself straining against her bindings to get to her; though she wasn't entirely sure just what she would do if she got hold of her. That thought terrified her.

"Creampuff, please, for once just do as I ask. Leave." Carmilla implored her. "I _need_ you to be safe, and right now, here isn't safe for you."  
"Carmilla-"  
"Laura...Please. Just go stay with your friends tonight. The witches bane will wear off by the morning. We can talk then."  
"Okay." Laura finally relented with a meek nod of her head; though she didn't exactly go quietly. Leaning in, she wrapped herself around the vampire, letting her neck get within biting distance as she hugged the other girl and whispered in her ear. "You're not a monster, Carm. Not to me."

Once Laura had packed a bag, and they were outside the room, LaFontaine offered to let her spend the night in their room again, but she declined; Perry had already made her feelings pretty clear.  
"You're welcome to stay over at the Summer Society. I can make up the couch for you-"

"I think you've done enough." Laura hefted her overnight bag on to her shoulder. "I should never have gone along with your stupid plan. I know how you feel about Carmilla; but I also know how _I _feel about her. I trust her, and from now on, that's all that matters. Anyone who has a problem with Carmilla, has one with me. Understood?" She looked from LaFontaine to Danny in turn, making it clear she was addressing both of them.  
"Where will you go?" Questioned LaFontaine, wondering where else Laura could spend the night.

"I've got options."

* * *

"Thanks again for doing this, Kirsch. I really appreciate it." Laura thanked the Zeta as she followed him in to his room. The Zeta fraternity house was far more plush than the dorm that Laura herself lived in. Kirsch still had to share his room with another student, but it was much larger and fancily furnished. The main light was off, with each half of the room lit by a wall lamp hanging over the bed.

"Not a problem, Little Hottie. What are dude-scorts for, right?" He offered her a weak smile as he carried her rucksack over to his bed. The gentle giant just hadn't been the same since Sarah Jane's death. "You can take my bed. Will just changed the sheets this morning. He's kind of anal about that sort of stuff. There's fresh towels in the bathroom, and you can help yourself to anything in the fridge; except the soy milk. It's Will's, and the dude _seriously _doesn't like sharing."

"Trust me, I have no intentions of touching it." Laura answered honestly. Will might be the complete opposite of his sibling when it came to housekeeping, but Laura was willing to bet they both liked the same brand of 'soy milk'. "Kirsch, you _know _your room mate is a vampire, right? And his soy milk isn't milk..."

Kirsch let out a heavy sigh in response as he slumped on to Will's perfectly made bed. "You might not like the dude, but he's my bro. I got nothing to worry about when it comes to Will. He's got my back."  
"You know, until a couple of days ago, I would have thought you were crazy for defending a vampire...but I get it. It's been a long night, I think I'm going to go straight to bed."

"No problem." Kirsch gave her one of his trademark lazy smiles, almost seeming like his old self. Already dressed for bed, in a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle vest, he shuffled further back on to Will's bed and picked up the PSP he'd put down when Laura had called him to ask if she could stay.

Laura lay down on her side in the unfamiliar bed. Kirsch's overstuffed pillows were plump and soft, and held the faint scent of his cologne. "Hey, Kirsch?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Does...Does Will ever steal your pillows?"  
"Uh, no. I don't think so...why?"  
"Never mind. It's not that important."


	10. Chapter 10

Laura's eyes cracked open an inch as she heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. It was soon followed by a quiet squeak, and then the click of the lock. Heavy boots clunked against the hard wood floor. Lying on her side, her eyes trained on the floor, Laura watched as a pair of socked feet came in to view.

Her gaze trailed upwards, past a pair of jean clad legs and up to a bare torso. Will was busy folding up the shirt he had just pulled over his head. He draped it over the back of his desk chair before moving to unbuckle his belt.

The vampire had failed to notice Laura lying in Kirsch's bed. His attention was all on Kirsch, who was fast asleep in his. Laura wasn't quite sure what the proper protocol was for making her presence known. She didn't exactly want to startle the vampire. So she lay in silence, transfixed by the taught muscles of Will's back. An intricate tattoo of a dragon covered his entire back and shoulders; and its eyes seemed to bore right in to her soul.

The Zeta had looked like just another average college kid when Laura had first met him. She would never have guessed he was actually a vampire. Knowing his true nature had made Laura come to see him in a different light. Not to mention the fact that the last time she'd seen him he'd tried to eat her. That was hardly the kind of thing that made a good impression on the freshman.

Laura's fear was palpable as she lay staring at the dragon on Will's back. Kirsch had suggested that, like Carmilla, Will spent few nights in their room. Choosing instead to sleep during the day. "I wonder..." Will started, his voice coming out as a low hiss. "Does Carmilla know her little mouse has ran away?" His voice held the same condescending tone as Carmilla's whenever she was teasing her. He turned on the spot, cocking his head to the side. He considered the frightened freshman with a hard glare.

Laura pulled the covers up to her chin, trying to resist the childish urge to pull them up over her head. Her eyes darted over towards Kirsch, who was busy sleeping like the dead. Will followed her gaze, his expression thawing out somewhat. "Relax, Mouse. I'm not stupid enough to do anything to you in my own dorm room, am I?" Leaving the question opened ended was deliberate on his part. He flashed her a toothy smile, revealing the tips of his fangs.

"Carmilla would kick your ass if you did anything to me..." Laura plucked some courage from somewhere as she sat up. She stared right back at the vampire.  
"Maybe." Will acknowledged with a nod. "Wouldn't be the first time... What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be playing _house _with my dear sister?"

Will was completely unabashed as he stripped out of his jeans right in front of her. Apparently he and his 'sister' shared more than just an affinity for scathing sarcasm. For one insane second, Laura thought he might have been about to climb in to bed with her. He didn't though.

Pulling the covers back from Kirsch he climbed in beside him. He gave his room mate an affectionate kick to get him to roll over closer to the wall. Kirsch grumbled something under his breath, but his eyes stayed close. Laura wasn't sure anything short of a nuclear apocalypse could wake the sleeping Zeta. Will smirked at her questioning look as he settled down next to his room mate. "Wouldn't be the first time." He repeated, leering at Laura with a predatory smile.

"You care about him." It wasn't a question. Laura had seen the look of hatred on his face when Carmilla had bitten Kirsch. That day seemed like a lifetime ago now; and the biting itself had taken on a whole new context. Will shrugged, without admitting to anything. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Kirsch sleep. Something close to adoration graced his boyish face, making him seem so harmless.

Laura shuddered, thinking about how many countless lives that boyish look of his has no doubt snared over the years. "I care about Carmilla. A lot."  
"So do I." Will finally turned back to face her. He seemed to have aged by centuries in a matter of moments. His eyes were dark inky pools, haunted by years of experience. "That's why I'm telling you this: Your feelings will get one of you killed. Given past experience, my money's on it being you, sweetheart. Do yourself a favor. Leave. Now."

"I can't..." Laura let out a shaky breath, struggling not to break eye contact with him. Will rolled his eyes at her; yet another familial trait.  
"Right, there's the matter of your missing roomie."  
"No. That's not it...well it's part of it, but... I can't leave Carmilla. I was the one who talked her in to staying. For me to run now, that would be...I just can't."

"Whatever. It's your funeral." Will shrugged; though his expression seemed to hold a little more respect for her.

* * *

Standing outside of room 307, Laura was anxious about entering. She'd had her hand on the doorknob for the last five minutes. A few early risers had already walked passed her, giving the freshman curious glances.

There were no sounds coming from within the room, which Laura could only take as a good sign. There had been no reports of a vampire roaming the campus and trying to eat people, either. Another good sign. Taking a deep breath, Laura finally ventured inside.

Carmilla was still bound to the chair. Her head was slumped forward, with her chin resting against her chest. Laura wondered how she could possibly sleep like that. Then again, she'd had plenty of practice from spending nine days straight tied in that same position. A stab of well deserved guilt hit the teenager as she moved towards her room mate.

She had barely placed her hands on the rope around the vampire's wrists, when Carmilla woke with a start. Her arms and shoulders were suddenly tense as she struggled against her bindings. Her eyes, wide and unfocused, looked around in a blind panic. "Hey, hey, Carm it's okay. It's okay." Laura moved to stand in front of her, taking her face in her hands. Her thumbs traced along the strong line of the older girl's jaw. "Are you...have you..."

"Stopped considering eating you and all your little friends?" Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at her. Nobody else could manage to look so aloof while tied to a chair. "Mostly." She attempted a shrug, which was hampered by her bindings.

"I'll get some scissors or something..." Laura turned around to search her desk for something to cut the ropes with.  
"Don't bother." There was a thud from behind her as Carmilla stood up. The lengths of rope that had been keeping her bound dropped to the floor with a thud. She flexed her wrists, encouraging the feeling back in to them.

Laura stood gaping at her in disbelief. "You...you could get out of them this whole time? Wait. When we had you tied up the first time-"  
"And the penny drops. Finally." Carmilla rolled her eyes, though there was no malice to her tone.

She moved closer towards Laura, backing the younger girl up against her desk. "Vampire, remember? I could have gotten out any time I wanted to."

"So why didn't you?" Laura was trying her best not to look at Carmilla's lips, but it was a hard feat to manage.  
"Because, Buttercup, staying in that infernal chair was the only way you'd trust me." Carmilla brought her hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind Laura's ear. "Not that it worked..."

"It did. I _do...trust you._" Laura caught hold of her wrist before she could lower had hand again. She brought it back in close, placing it against her cheek. The teenager looked like she'd barely slept a wink all night. Carmilla didn't even want to consider that she might have had a sleepover at the Summer Society.

"You look tired." Carmilla commented, hoping to change the conversation. The vampire wanted to move swiftly on from Laura's unintentional poisoning attempt.  
"I was up most of the night." Laura admitted. She hadn't been able to settle after Will had returned to the room he shared with Kirsch. Laura had crept out like a burglar at the crack of dawn. "I'm so sorry about what we did. I-" Carmilla cut her off with a kiss.

The tiny human's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her in closer. Laura let out a quiet moan as Carmilla captured her bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a playful nip. "Sorry..." The vampire apologized, her voice low and husky. Some of her base instincts were still pretty close to the surface. Thanks, in part, to the witches bane she'd been dosed with the previous night.

"It's okay." Laura reassured her by leaning in for another kiss. She wondered if there would ever come a time when they wouldn't need to keep apologizing to one another. "Are you...Are you hungry, or you know, _thirsty?_"  
"I've got some blood in the fridge." Carmilla went to pull away, but Laura caught hold of her plaid shirt and pulled her back against her.

"You can...if you wanted to..." Laura bit nervously down on her lip. She was fully aware of just what she was offering the vampire as she craned her neck.  
"Laura..." Carmilla's eyes closed over. She took a steadying breath, trying to ignore the other girl's scent washing over her senses. The witches herb was still swimming around in her system, albeit in minute traces. Still, Carmilla didn't trust herself to feed from her tiny human.

"It's okay." Her eyes opened again as she felt Laura's hand caress her cheek. "I trust you." The vampire let out a feral growl as she lifted Laura clear off her feet. She carried the smaller girl over to her bed, nuzzling her cheek with her own as she lay them both down. There were only so many times that Carmilla could deny herself something she so desperately wanted.

Laura's body was warm and firm beneath her. The pulse point in her neck was practically crying out for Carmilla to bite down on it. "God forgive me..." She muttered, her eyes rolling to back of her head as her fangs extended out. She sunk them down in to Laura's throat. The sharp points sliced in to her skin like a knife through warm butter. There wasn't as much pain as Laura remembered feeling the first time. After the initial bite, the actual feeding was painless. There was something almost soothing about Laura's life force ebbing out of her.

A strange feeling of contempt washed through her as Carmilla's lips suckled against the bite. It felt like a kind of warmth seeping in to her bones. She found her hand reaching up to cup the back of the vampire's neck, pulling her down closer against her. Carmilla came to her senses long before Laura did. Pulling out, there was another twinge of pain; but it was nothing compared to the peaceful haze that had settled over the teenager's body.

Carmilla's tongue lapped at the puncture marks, like a cat licking at a saucer of milk. Any other time, Laura would have found the action distracting. Her exhaustion had taken hold though, and her eyes were slowly slipping closed. She thought she heard Carmilla mumbling something about '_doves'_ against her ear as she began to drift off.

Carmilla watched her falling asleep. Between the blood loss and being up all night, it didn't take very long. She moved her hair back from her face, pressing a light kiss to her cheek and mumbling 'I love you.' Settling down beside the other girl, Carmilla pulled the covers up over them both. She lay her head down, sharing Laura's yellow pillow with her as she spooned with her tiny human.

After all, even creatures of the night need the small comforts of home.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
